Naruto, héritier d'un temps oublié
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Un Naruto, négligé par ses parents et détesté par le village, obtient un pouvoir qui va changer sa vie. Muni d'un livre qui parle du Haki et du Rokushiki, il deviendra légende. Puissant!Naruto KenFuin!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Haki!Naruto Hie Hie No Mi!Naruto Négligents!Minato/Kushina Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi Bon!Danzo UA!Fic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié

 **Fuyant des villageois qui le poursuivent, Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt de la mort dépourvue de protection. Trouvant refuge dans une grotte, il trouve une cachette secrète, ou il trouve un fruit bizarre un livre qui parle des techniques Rokushiki et du Haki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Alors hérité d'un pouvoir ancien et des techniques inconnues aux ninjas, il deviendra une légende grâce à cela.**

Hie Hie no Mi!Naruto Haki!Naruto

Rokushiki!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto

Kenjutsu!Naruto Puissant!Naruto

Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi

Négligents!Kushina/Minato Bon!Danzo

NarutoxOC

Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. A part ça. Bonne lecture.

Prologue: Le debut de la légende

7 ans Après l'Attaque du Kyubi

Les lumières des lampes brillaient pour illuminer le village de Konohagakure. La plus part des magasins et restaurants étaient fermées à cette heure. Seuls les bars sont ouverts et blindés de mondes. Dans ce calme une petite ombre échappait à quatre autres beaucoup plus grandes que lui.

C'était un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus de sept ans courant avec fureur pour échapper à ses poursuivants ivres aux regards inhumains montrant un dégoût fort à leur objet qu'ils ciblaient.

Les petites jambes de l'enfant souffraient de douleur, mais il savait que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, les quatre hommes qui le suivaient, s'ils l'attrapent, le tueront à coup sûr. Alors même épuisé, il allait continuer pour sa survie.

Tout en évitant des objets pouvant le faire trébucher, il pensa à sa vie qui était dans tous les termes du mot, misérables. Malgré le fait qu'il soit l'ainée des trois enfants du Yondaime Hokage du villages caché de la feuille, Minato Namikaze, le Flash Jaune et de Kushina Uzumaki, Commandante actuelle des Anbu réguliers, Habanero la Sanglante.

Ce n'est pas comme si, ses parents, le veulent comme enfant, d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui puisqu'ils l'avaient scellé en l'oubliant, pour la douzième fois, ce mois-ci en vingt-cinq jours. Ils préfèrent surement s'occuper des deux héros de Konoha, qui sont Menma et Mito qui ont respectivement la partie Yin et Yang du Chakra du Renard aux neuf queues, le Kyubi no Yoko qui avait attaqué le village lors de leur naissance. Donc la plupart du temps, il devait se débrouiller tout seul pour trouver les aliments et les vêtements nécessaires pour lui.

C'était plus facile, à dire qu'à faire, car sans ses parents, il ne pouvait absolument pas entrer dans un seul magasin ou restaurant. Le seul lieu qui l'acceptait en tant qu'être humain était le stand Ichiraku, lieu spécialisé de ramen, qui d'ailleurs était de loin sa nourriture préféré.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aller dans un magasin sans la présence de ses parents, il se faisait expulser de manière violente. Étant le fils du Hokage il croyait qu'il serait respecté, mais la seule chose qu'il recevait était le mépris complet.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi il obtenait ce genre de traitement mais personne ne lui disait pourquoi on l'abusait et que sa propre famille l'ignorait voir l'oubliait carrément la moitié du temps. Pourtant il savait le pourquoi. Comment ? Il devrait remercier ses parents et son "grand" parrain pour cela avec le peu d'intention qu'ils gardaient de surveiller si quelqu'un entendait leur discussion.

Lors d'une soirée ils avaient discuté pour la formation de son frère et sa sœur qui avait déjà débuter lorsqu'ils avaient que quatre ans.

Ce jour, caché derrière, la porte, il entendit son parrain leur expliquer que Naruto, ne devait pas participer à la formation avec son frère et sa soeur, puisqu'il n'était pas spécial et qu'il avait seulement l'âme du démon en lui et qu'il fallait le garder le plus loin possible des receptables du Chakra Yin et Yang du Renard lors de leurs entrainement car il ne voulaient pas risquer que l'ame à l'intérieur de lui essaye de s'échapper et reprendre son chakra qui l'appartenait de droit. A son plus grand choc, son Père avait accepté sans hésitation en disant à sa Mère qui paraissais légèrement dérouté par les paroles de Jiraya, qu'il pourrait apprendre à jouer le ninja lorsqu'il serait inscrit à l'académie.

En sachant le pourquoi, on le détestait comme un monstre et que ses parents le négligèrent pour la formation de Menma et Mito, il s'était précipité en toute vitesse avec les larmes aux yeux dans sa chambre tout en la fermant à la serrure pour pleurer dans la solitude et la douleur sans qu'il soit déranger, car à ce moment, il n'avait qu'une pensée dans la tête. Pourquoi lui.

Il pensa alors au pire qui était les villageois qui faisaient les hypocrites pour ne pas contrarier leur héros dans leur quête de vengeance stupide. Lorsque ses parents étaient présents avec lui, qui était dans de rares moments, ils le choyaient comme un dieu sur terre, mais lorsqu'il traînait seul, on commençait à chuchoter des choses désagréables qui ne devraient être entendues par un enfant de son âge, on lui jetait toute sorte de choses qui pouvaient être de toutes formes et choses possibles, ils ne l'acceptaient pas dans leurs magasins, car un démon comme lui ne méritait pas ce luxe comme lui avait dit une caissière avant de le jeter brutalement de son champ de vision. Les soirs quand ses parents l'oubliaient, les choses devenaient beaucoup plus compliquées et sordides, c'était pour cela qu'il se cachait dans des zones sombres dépourvues de monde pour éviter la maltraitance physique. Malheureusement pour lui, parfois les gens bourrées jusqu'au coup l'attrapaient et le tabassaient pendant quelques minutes voir des heures. Rien de très "grave" tant qu'ils n'utilisaient pas d'armes blanches. Toutefois, cela faisait plusieurs jours que les personnes sans la moindre connaissance du Fuinjutsu le poursuivaient avec des armes, comme des couteaux, des kunais, voir des sabres ou des katanas.

Ainsi, en ce moment, nous retrouvions un Naruto en sueur et mort de fatigue devant une barrière en fer qui conduisait à la forêt. Paniqué dans la peur, il monta en vitesse les trois mètres pour sauter de l'autre côté pour trouver repos. Il partit en vitesse pour se cacher dans un lieu isolé et sans crainte des villageois.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué était la lueur de terreur dans leur visage lorsqu'ils virent ou ils allaient le suivre, mais rapidement cette peur était remplie de joie sachant qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de survivre face à cette épreuve avec tous ses animaux sauvages qui vivaient dans ce lieu. Alors ils repartaient dans la joie sans se préoccuper si l'enfant serait survivre ou non. Ils fêteraient certainement sa mort.

Sur un panneau indiquant danger accroché sur la barrière en fer, était écrit "foret de la mort".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une demi-heure plus tard dans le noir complet de la soirée, Naruto cherchait toujours un refuge pour la nuit, malgré sa fatigue et le sommeil qui le guettait à tous moment.

Quelques yeux jaunes l'observaient avec une convoitise prédatrice comme s'ils attendaient que leur proie fasse un seul mauvais mouvement pour l'attaquer et déguster à sa chair.

Leur plus grand souhait fut exaucé lorsque le gamin en question trébucha violemment contre une branche pour tomber ensuite au sol et lâcher sur l'occasion un cri de douleur qui fit enfuir les oiseaux qui s'étaient placés sur les arbres à proximité de lui.

Les animaux sauvages, se précipitaient ainsi avec leur pointe de vitesse sur leur nourriture qui leur tendait les griffes, qui elle s'était assise dans la souffrance en se tenant ses bras endorlis qui brûlaient de douleur.

Le garçon prit peur lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les êtres qui l'avaient suivi depuis son entrée dans la forêt de la mort. Maintenant juste en face de lui se trouvaient huit tigres blancs au points noirs d'au moins deux mètres de hauteur et tous avaient des regards affamés avec de la bave tombant de leurs gueules puantes. Ne trouvant aucune solution, il recula à l'arrière dans le désespoir qui augmenta drastiquement lorsque son dos frappa le tronc d'un arbre massif de la forêt qui bloqua sa chance de s'échapper.

Ravalant sa salive, il se releva avec prudence pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire de sa situation catastrophique en ce moment. À sa plus grande horreur, il n'avait aucune solution de sortie puisque les animaux l'entouraient de tous les côtés et que l'arbre lui bloquait la route.

Tout en léchant ses langues et marchant avec lenteur, les félins s'approchaient de leur cible qui sentant sa fin commençait à pleurer. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il voulait tant se prouver à ce village qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'ils croyaient et il voulait devenir assez fort pour pouvoir protéger sa famille malgré ce qu'ils lui fassent subir. Il aimait de tout son cœur ses parents, son frère, sa sœur, son parrain, sa marraine. Il voulait vivre. Oui. Vivre et montrer qu'il n'est pas une nuisance ou un démon que tout le monde méprise. Son cœur se gonfla de confiance et son regard devient extrèment déterminé. Un très grand pouvoir longtemps oublié commença émerger de son corps. Il hurla avec fougue.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir.

Son énorme cri fit écho dans toute la forêt et les animaux prirent cet instant pour courir vers leur proie. Naruto, fermant ses yeux pour souffler un coup et les rouvrit rapidement pour hurler à nouveau tout en regardant les animaux avec force qui les fit arrêter face à tant de détermination.

\- Je ne peux pas **mourir.**

Une puissante vague de puissance surgit de son corps de garçon de sept ans, qui traversa avec un vent brutal tous les Tigres qui avaient obtenu, maintenant des regards de crainte et de la sueur commençait à tomber lentement sur tout leur corps. Finalement au bout de quelques instants de silence inconfortable leurs yeux se contractèrent et ils tombèrent sans ambiguïté dans l'inconscience avec un regard de terreur accroché à leurs visages. Comme s'ils venaient de voir le diable en personne.

Naruto, en occurrence lui regardait maintenant avec une immense surprise les animaux sauvages tombés au sol juste avec deux cris et un regard déterminé de sa part. Néanmoins, il sourit au phénomène anormal, mais ne sachant absolument pas ce que c'était, il ce le garda pour plus tard dans sa tête et reprit tranquillement sa marche vers une grotte pour se reposer enfin.

Finalement au bout d'une heure de marche en plus, il se trouva finalement devant une grotte très sombre qui n'avait pas l'air très bien accueillant à son goût. Naruto décida tout de meme d'aller contre ses frayeurs d'enfance et commença son entrée dans la grotte sinistre.

En entrant, il remarqua rapidement que le lieu en plus d'être extrèment froid, sombre et peu chaleureux était d'une taille vraiment gigantesque.

Donc comme ses parents, étant un garçon fortement curieux, il n'hésita pas et partit dans les profondeurs du souterrain sans arrière-pensée.

Les minutes passèrent calmement et Naruto se retrouva enfin vers le bout de la rocaille de longueur démesuré, par la manière dont un mur épais l'avait arrêté dans sa marche. Il était au bout, se dégonflant légèrement de ne rien trouver, mais il chercha si tout de même, quelque chose d'intéréssant s'y trouvait.

Son air curieux s'illumina considérablement lorsqu'il remarqua une lumière vive commençant à illuminer le mur intensément. Lorsque la lumière devenait moins brillante, il remarqua plusieurs notes écrites dans un langage différent du sien. Avec étonnement, il pouvait les lire mot à mot. Sachant cela, il commença alors sa lecture.

 _L'Ancien Monde se réveillera le jour ou l'élu des D se révélera. Ce jour, sa destinée commencera sur sa quête de la paix. Doté d'un pouvoir ancestral et le pouvoir des conquérants, il sauvera son monde et déclenchera un cycle de paix éternelle._

Celui qui lira ces mots est l'élu. Son nom à peu d'importance, seule sa destinée compte. Il est le sauveur, le dernier des D.

Pour passer ce mur et accomplir le but de votre vie, passez votre main sur le D entourer par le tourbillon.

Si le mur s'ouvre alors bonne chance, qui que vous soyez.

Mais sachez une chose, le monde est sous votre protection alors protégée le de toute votre âme. Héritier du temps oublié.

Le blondinet regarda le tourbillon ou était inscrit le D dans une profonde réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas trop le sens de tout ceci, mais en entendant qu'il pourra être assez fort pour protéger ses précieuses personnes, il n'hésita aucunement. Apporter la paix ? Si cela évitera le sang inutile, alors il le fera sans hésiter. Ses yeux brillèrent dans un éclat ardent et sans une arrière pensé, il toucha le tourbillon avec sa main gauche, qui s'illumina encore plus fort que le mur, il y a quelques minutes auparavant.

La grotte commençait à trembler violemment. La lumière s'éteignit tout d'un coup montrant ainsi un rond vide ou se trouvait avant le tourbillon avec le D noter ci-dessus. Le sol s'effrita légèrement. Quelques gravats tombaient au sol partout autour du blondinet. Le mur s'ouvrit grandement en deux. Laissant ainsi une cachette secrète naitre en face de Naruto. Le fils du Yondaime, souffla un peu pour se détendre et entra dans le lieu qui était éclairé par des stalactites de couleurs bleu et rose . Pendant sa marche dans la zone sacrée, il était dans l'émerveillement absolut de la beauté des cailloux qui brillaient dans un éclat captivant. Sa courte marche s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sur une petite table en glace, un fruit de forme inhabituelle et un livre ou étaient inscrits les mots "Haki" et "Rokushiki".

S'approchant alors des deux objets qui avaient l'air d'être très bien conservés par le temps.

Son regard s'attarda sur le fruit exotique. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de fruit. Il était rond, de couleur bleue, muni d'un grand nombre tourbillon blancs et une tige verte accrochée au fruit.

Son ventre, fit alors sans retenu un bruit fort. Montrant ainsi sa grande faim. Cela faisait depuis trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangés sainement. À chaque fois, c'était soit des ramen ou il devait prendre les restes dans les poubelles des restaurants qui peuplaient le village de la feuille. Cela faisait également quatre jours qu'il dormait dans les rues à cause de ses parents qui l'avaient oublié.

Alors sans hésiter, il prit le fruit et le manga dans un trait tout en enlevant rapidement la tige qui ne paraissait pas trop comestible. Pas comme si le fruit ressemblait à quelque chose de bon. Mais bon...

Il fit une grimace de dégoût. Cette chose était horrible.

\- Beurk, c'est dégeu, Dattebayo. Cria-t-il.

Son dégoût partit aussitôt venu et il se concentra plus sur le grand livre qui devait être truffé de connaissances. Peut-être ce livre pouvait l'aider pour sa formation ? Il allait le vérifier maintenant.

Pourtant, avant de pouvoir, toucher le livre, son regard se figea soudainement. De la glace commençait à se dégager sous ses pieds pour se former autour de lui. Un air glacial entourait son corps dans l'air, et avant qu'il comprît ce qu'il se passait avec lui, il s'évanouit tout en lâchant une explosion de glace qui engloutit toute la cave secrète sauf le livre qui restait curieusement intact.

Ainsi, Naruto, le dernier héritier des D, venait de manger un fruit du démon, celui de la glace, le Hie Hie No Mi.

Alors doté d'un pouvoir longtemps oublié et le pouvoir des conquérants, le fils négligé et détesté par son village deviendra, une légende. La légende.

La prophétie avait commencé, le destin était lancé. Le monde allait bientôt connaitre une paix éternelle grâce au élu d'une époque lointaine.

Fin du Prologue

Fruit de glace ( Hie Hie no Mi )

L'Utilisateur pourra utiliser les sous-éléments qui sont l'eau et le vent dans le ninjutsu. La glace sera son élément principal.

L'utilisateur n'a pas de restrictions comme la crainte de l'eau, mais aura une faiblesse contre le recouvrement des membres par le chakra.

Voilà, mon deuxième Fanfiction. Pour Naruto, le dernier héritier du Sharingan, la suite est pour bientôt.

Donnez, votre avis si vous aimez cette histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié

 _Fuyant des villageois qui le poursuivent, Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt de la mort dépourvu de protection. Trouvant refuge dans une grotte, il trouve une cachette secrète, ou il trouve un fruit bizarre un livre qui parle des techniques Rokushiki et du Haki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Alors hérité d'un pouvoir ancien et des techniques inconnues aux ninjas, il deviendra une légende grâce à cela._

_Hie Hie no Mi!Naruto Haki!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Puissant!Naruto_

 _Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi Négligents!Kushina/Minato Bon!Danzo_

 _NarutoxOC_

 _Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _A part ça._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Chapitre 1: Rencontre qui changera le monde._

Un jeune enfant de sept ans était en ce moment coincé dans un sort d'égout avec de l'eau qui remontait jusqu'à ses genoux. Un air glacial flottait dans l'atmosphère qui le faisait frissonner de froid. Ce jeune garçon regardait d'un œil critique le lieu qui ne paraissait pas très chaleureux et ni très aimable. Il ne comprenait pas trop comment, il s'était trouvé dans cet endroit. Il était pourtant sûr d'être dans une grotte secrète il y a quelques minutes. Ne sachant pas comment il avait atterri ici, il chercha alors une sortie en regardant dans toutes les directions. Ce qu'il trouva avec les vives lumières à une centaine de mètres de lui. Sautant dans le contentement, il courra en vitesse vers cette sortie qui paraissait sans dangers.

Arrivant au lieu, il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il remarqua une énorme cage et un homme habillé d'une manière déconcertante avec un regard paresseux collé au visage. Ses habits sont un gilet blanc sans manches avec boutons bleus porté par-dessus une chemise bleue indigo, un pantalon blanc et des souliers blancs. Il possédait également une cravate jaune divisée géométriquement et un masque de sommeil sur son front. Le fait le plus remarquable était que l'homme était entouré de glace. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua Naruto, il lui agita son bras tout en souriant amicalement. Le blondinet le regarda de façon calme quelques instants avant qu'il sursautât en face de l'énorme renard derrière la grande cage. Celui-ci avait une fourrure orange avec un haut du corps qui ressemblait à celle d'un homme et le bas comme un renard. Neuf queues tournoyaient derrière l'être gigantesque. Le plus étonnant était les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux dotés d'iris rouge fendus.

Bien sûr Naruto savait qui était en face de lui, faudrait être stupide ou aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre. Devant lui se trouvait le mythique démon Renard aux neuf queues, le Kyubi no Yoko, le plus puissant des bijus. Un seul de ses souffles pouvait littéralement détruire Konoha. C'est pour cela qu'il recula malgré lui de cet être vivant surpuissant. Il était peut-être courageux, mais face au Kyubi, il n'est qu'une fourmi.

Pourtant, il savait que le Renard ne voulait pas attaquer le village comme tout le monde le prétendait, il était seulement contrôlé par un homme masque nommé Obito avec son kekkei genkai, le légendaire sharingan. Cet œil appartenait exclusivement au clan Uchiha qui était l'un des deux clans fondateurs de Konoha avec le clan Senju.

Grace à ses parents et son parrain comme d'habitude inconscients de penser s'ils avaient mis en place une barrière ou non pour qu'on évite que de mauvaises oreilles entendent leurs paroles. Il connaissait tout ce qui s'est passée le jour de sa naissance. Ainsi, il savait tout ce qui s'est passé pendant toute cette nuit ou le Sandaime avait divisé le démon en trois parties avec une technique interdite, du nom du Shiki fuijn, ou il avait convoqué le grand Shinigami lui-même pour pouvoir sceller le Renard pour sauver le village tout en laissant sa vie dans cet acte héroïque.

Fallait le dire, ce fut une mort digne, comme son surnom, "Kami no Shinobi". Pour Naruto, c'était le Sandaime et sa volonté du feu, qui lui avait inciter de vouloir devenir un jour le plus grand des Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi était son idole de paix, l'homme d'une bonté et d'un cœur rare. Lorsqu'il lisait les livres sur l'histoire de Konoha depuis sa naissance, Hiruzen était considéré comme le Hokage étant resté le plus longtemps au pouvoir, il était celui qui avait vécu toutes les trois guerres shinobi. Cet homme était tout simplement, la perfection pour Naruto. Bien que n'étant pas aussi puissant que Hashirama et Tobirama Senju, les deux premiers Hokage de Konoha. Il était le seul des Kage d'avoir une maitrise légendaire dans tous les arts possibles. Il était le génie qui sortait tous les mille ans. La figure qu'il dépassera pour devenir le Hokage. Son père pouvait être très fort grâce à son Hiraishin mais c'était peut-être le seul aspect avec le Fuinjutsu dans lequel il dépassait véritablement son prédécesseur.

Naruto savait comment devenir comme le ''le professeur'' et il fera tout pour arriver à son but.

Par contre, l'homme qui était derrière tout cela, celui qui avait indirectement transformé sa vie en un enfer impossible, ainsi qu'ancien élève de son père fut tuer et brûler en cendre pour que personne ne récupère son ADN ou qu'on accuse les Uchiha comme les responsables de l'attaque.

Pour résumé, tout cela n'était pas la faute au renard, mais vue que c'était un secret S-Rank connue seulement par une poignée de personnes avec lui inclus ironiquement, tout le monde pensait le contraire.

Ainsi, le Renard était considéré comme un monstre qui aimait la destruction et la désolation. Donc les civils, dans leur stupidité, ils attaquent, l'enfant de leur Yondaime Hokage, bien-aimé.

Pourtant en ce moment en le regardant, il ne voyait pas un monstre assoiffé de sang voulant la fin des Shinobi, comme dans le livre qu'il avait lu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Non. Le Renard, ressemblait plus à un animal en cage voulant sa liberté. Et les larmes, ne viennent certainement pas des démons. Alors avalant, sa peur de retrouver devant une légende, il se rapprocha prudemment tout en contemplant la fourrure orange du grand animal.

Voulant savoir sur les pleurs du Kyubi, il demanda alors le plus calmement possible.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Sa voix était légèrement craintive, comme s'il se préparait de sauter le plus loin possible dès que l'être gigantesque fasse un mouvement brusque envers lui.

Le démon sourit avec enthousiasme avant de répondre d'une voie féminine forte surprenant le blondinet.

\- Je pleure, car tu es comme mon Père, un D. Le D.

Le fils du Flash Jaune et Habanero la Sanglante, ne sachant de quoi il lui parla le regarda d'une manière confuse. Un D, c'est quoi ? Et son père. C'est quoi cette blague.

Pendant ses pensées perturbées par les mots du plus puissant biju, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'homme qui se trouvait non loin d'eux s'approcher calmement d'eux avec l'air glacial se déplaçant avec lui.

De son côté Naruto reprit la parole malgré ses interrogations.

\- Tu as un père ? Pourtant, je ne ressemble pas à un renard à neuf queues.

Un rire mélodieux du Renard, le fit sursauter brutalement et il claqua rudement sa tête vers le haut. N'appréciant pas la réaction du Renard, il hurla alors avec hargne vers celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Dattebayo, il n'y a rien de drôle. J'ai posé une question tout à fait, pertinente.

Le Renard, s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux brillant maintenant d'une étincelle de chaleur et il regarda finalement Naruto avec un regard joyeux avant de répondre avec tendresse.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas drôle comme tu le dis, mon garçon. C'est juste que mon père n'est pas un Renard à neuf queues comme tu pourras le croire.

\- Pourtant, tu es un Renard à neuf queues ! Non ? Est-ce même possible l'accouplement entre d'autres espèces ? Si, oui, comment cela se passe ? Enfaite, non, ne me le dit pas…

Le Renard reprit un rire qui cette fois était fort, beaucoup plus fort que précédemment rendant encore plus furieux Naruto. Un tic commença à émerger de son front montrant une rage furibonde.

\- Arrête, espèce de Renard en peluche.

Le rire du Renard se calma net et son regard devient très irrité et à son tour, l'être le plus dangereux du monde Shinobi aboya.

\- C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule. Je suis la Renarde à neuf queues, la plus puissante de mes frères et soeurs. Je suis la démone qui ravage des montagnes et qui crée des tsunamis. Et…

\- Tu es une Renarde ? Interrompit-il dans la surprise marquée sur son visage enfantin.

La désormais Renarde, le contempla avec suspicion grave comme s'il venait de sortir l'insulte la plus dramatique de l'histoire.

\- Oui, est-ce que cela te pose un problème. Une femelle ne peut pas être forte ! C'est ce que tu penses, non ?

Une sueur froide commença à sortir de Naruto qui hocha vigoureusement sa tête de gauche à droite pour dire le contraire, mais les mots eux ne pouvaient pas sortir, car une image était imprimée dans son cerveau qui avait fait surface. Il avait vu pour la première fois sa mère en colère contre son père, et celui-ci avait pris la plus grande raclé de son existence. Et là pour un instant, il croyait voir sa mère et cela le faisait penser à une chose. Une seule chose. La peur et le désespoir. Oui, sa mère était une fureur et jamais dans sa vie, il ne va l'énerver au point qu'elle va le lancer à l'autre bout du village par une simple claque. Comme son père avait fait l'expérience, il savait que cela faisait mal. Très.

\- Non, non, ça me va. Cria-t-il fortement avec de la sueur coulant sans retenu de sa tête.

Le regard coléreux de la démone disparut rapidement avant qu'elle dise, d'une manière calme.

\- Okay, et pour répondre à ta petite question, mon père est le Rikudo Sennin.

Oui, elle est bipolaire comme sa mère constata Naruto qui avait maintenant des larmes d'animes coulant de ses yeux. Reprenant rapidement son calme, il ouvrit grand les yeux face à la réponse de la Renarde. Et s'écria furieusement.

\- Hein ? Comment ?

\- Il m'a créé grâce à une de ses techniques, Banbutzo sozo. Une technique tout à fait utopique, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Est-ce même possible ? Cela parait si irréel ! S'interrogea Naurto curieusement.

\- C'est le Rikudo, gaki, il était un dieu de son temps. Il pouvait faire des choses que même les quatre Hokage réunis ne pouvaient faire. Sa puissance était phénoménale. S'il voulait, il pouvait me faire disparaitre dans le néant sans forcer.

Entendant cela, Naruto pouvait qu'avoir un regard incrédule de la puissance supposé du créateur du Ninjutsu. Il répondit tout de même avec calme.

\- Oui certainement possible, tu disais aussi que t'avait des frères et soeurs. Qui sont-ils ? Sont-ils également des Renards.

La Renarde sourit avec chaleur avant de rétorquer avec une légère tristesse pas passée inaperçue par le jeune garçon, mais ne voulant pas l'offenser, il l'a gardé pour lui.

\- Nous sommes neuf, les neuf bijus, six frères et trois sœurs.

Le blondinet sourit, il avait pensé à cette alternative.

\- Tout à fait logique. Mais pourquoi avoir créé neufs êtres aussi puissants ?

À cette question, le regard du Kyubi s'assombrit avant qu'elle répondît doucement.

\- Pour diviser le chakra du Juubi, le démon à dix queues. Le démon qui ravageait le monde il y a longtemps.

Un air d'émerveillement fit surface du visage du garçon à la surprise de la Renarde qui le regardait avec réjouissance.

\- Alors ce n'est pas un mythe, le Rikudo à bien combattue un monstre d'une puissance abyssale et la vaincue. Et toi, tu es un fragment de ce monstre intouchable.

\- Oui, tu as tout compris gaki. Mais avant de continuer, s'est-tu au-moins pourquoi tu es ici.

\- Dans mon esprit veux-tu dire, Kyubi-san. Le plus puissant des bijus acquiesça avant de dire avec gentillesse.

\- Kurama.

Troublé, le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze dit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Appelle-moi Kurama, gaki.

L'enfant sourit dans la compréhension avant d'ajouter.

\- Donc pourquoi je me retrouve ici, Kurama-san ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, ça avoir avec le fruit que tu as mangé tout à l'heure et le pouvoir que tu viennes d'éveiller en même temps.

\- Tu parles de ce fruit dégeulasse ? Et quel pouvoir j'ai éveillé ? Revendiqua l'enfant de sept ans.

\- Ce fruit dégelasse comme tu le dit est un fruit du démon, et ceci t'accorde un pouvoir rare et très puissant. Et l'autre pouvoir, est le même que mon père, le Haki des conquérants.

Incertain, Naruto ajouta en criant.

\- Haki des conquérants ? Fruit du démon ? Pouvoir rare ? Quel est le sens de tout cela ? Est-ce une sorte de blague ?

L'homme était maintenant à trois pieds du blond, qui se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une tape sur l'épaule du même bonhomme.

Se retournant, Naruto, vit que l'homme était grand, beaucoup plus grand que Jiraya, son parrain. Il demanda donc avec insouciance sans savoir à qui, il s'adressait.

\- Oui, grand monsieur ?

Le grand monsieur sourit et dit sans cligner des yeux.

\- Je suis Aokiji, et si tu veux-en plus savoir sur les fruits des démons et le Haki, alors j'en serais ravi d'y répondre pour toi. Du moins si tu le souhaites bien sûr.

Le garçon regarda le grand monsieur, qui s'appelait Aokiji. Il avait l'air fort et cool. Pourtant, une chose le dérangea malgré lui, cette chose était le fait du comment il était dans son esprit ? Avoir le Kyubi en lui, il pouvait le comprendre. Le Sandaime Hokage du village caché de la feuille l'avait scellé à l'intérieur de lui pour une raison tout à fait raisonnable. Mais l'homme en face de lui ? Donc en tout bon sens, il déclara pour connaitre la manière dont le géant se trouva à quelques pieds de lui.

\- Euh, avant de parler du fruit bizarre et le Haki, je ne sais pas quoi. Comment cela se fait que tu sois dans mon esprit ? Sarutobi-sama ta également sceller ? Si, oui, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas de cage comme Kurama-san. Dit-il en pointant l'énorme barrière qui entourait la démone renarde.

Aokiji, sachant exactement comment il s'est retrouvé ici expliqua alors avec les mots plus faciles qu'il connaissait dans son vocabulaire pour faire comprendre à l'enfant de sept ans en face de lui, sans qu'il ne soit dans l'incompréhension complète.

\- Vois-tu, je suis comme le Kyubi ici, seulement l'âme. Mon corps à d'exister il y a environ plus de mille ans, maintenant. Mais lorsque tu as mangé le fruit du démon, mon âme s'est manifestée à travers toi, car j'étais l'ancien utilisateur de ce fruit que tu as hérité.

Le plus âgé des triplets du Yondaime hocha simplement la tête dans la compréhension avant d'ajouter pour une confirmation.

\- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu es un fantôme qui s'est manifesté à travers moi parce que j'ai mangé le fruit du démon qui contenait tes pouvoirs que tu utilisasses lorsque tu étais encore vivant. Le géant sourit pour montrer que ce qu'il disait était vrai. L'enfant continua alors avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Putain, c'est trop cool. Alors quel est le pouvoir de ce fruit bizarre.

L'homme regarda l'enfant qui avait un changement de caractère tout à fait chaotique, comme la Renarde tout à l'heure. Il répondit tout de même à la question du garçon qui avait seulement sept ans.

\- Euh, fondamentalement, tu es devenu un homme en glace et cet élément sera sous ton entière maitrise quand tu seras à son apogée. Par exemple avec un entraînement rigoureux, sous ma tutelle, tu pourras transformer tout ce que tu veux en glace, tu pourras geler quelque chose pendant des semaines voir des mois, tu pourras également refroidir le climat à un dégrée mortel.

À cela les yeux de Naruto brillèrent dans un éclat brûlant causant à Aokiji et la Renarde qui avait un œil fortement amusé de détourner les yeux de l'éclat du fils du Yondaime Hokage de Konoha.

\- Bon sang, quel pouvoir merveilleux, tu devais être quelqu'un de puissant dans ton temps. Dit Aokiji-san, existait-il d'autres fruits ?

L'éclat étant terminé l'ancien amiral de la marine rit avant de continuer tout en se frottant sa tête pour essayer de tirer une réponse claire à l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr, il y avait trois types de fruits. Le moins rare des trois, était les fruits Paramécia. Elles permettaient à leurs possesseurs d'obtenir une transformation physique sur un corps, sur l'environnement ou de produire diverses substances. Comme par exemple, le fruit du Gum Gum, qui conférait à l'utilisateur l'élasticité. Ensuite, il y avait les Zoan qui permettaient à leurs possesseurs de prendre une forme animale ou hybride et elles variaient selon l'espèce. Comme exemple, il y avait le fruit du félin, version Léopard et celui qui le mange devient à moitié léopard. Pour terminer, les plus rares, sont les Logias qui elles permettaient à leurs possesseurs changés leur corps en un élément naturel et de devenir insensible aux attaques physiques. Celui que tu viens de manger, comme tu as dû comprendre est un Logia. Alors satisfaits.

Tout en ignorant les deux derniers mots prononcés le blondinet avait un visage en extase qui s'alluma en entendant le nombre varié de fruits qu'il existait. Il se demandait comment il serait avec plusieurs de ses fruits en sa possession. Il sourit béatement, bien sûr, il serait badas. Malheureusement, ses rêves de posséder ces pouvoirs ont était détruites par les paroles suivantes de l'homme géant.

\- Malheureusement, les fruits Zoan et Paramécia ont disparus et seulement les logias existent encore dans cette époque, mais elles sont quasiment impossibles à trouver. Aussi, pour te prévenir dès maintenant, pour éviter une mort stupide, il faut savoir qu'il est impossible d'en manger deux fruits différents à la fois car le corps humain ne le supporterait absolument pas.

Les épaules du jeune enfant tombèrent dans la défaite à ces mots, mais un rire le fit remonter la tête pour voir d'où provenait le son doux. Ce qu'il vit, le rendait complètement fou.

Le Kyubi, riait hystériquement. Naruto, le considérait avec un air "mais c'est quoi le problème à elle". Avait-elle un problème.

\- Oi, Kurama, quel est ton problème. Pourquoi-tu ris ?

La plus puissante des neuf bijus essuya ses larmes avant de lui offrir un pouce avec un sourire agréable.

\- C'est juste, que t'es le même que père. Un idiot, insouciant qui aime énormément sa famille.

Un tic d'énervement fit surface sur le front du fils de Kushina Uzumaki et ses yeux brûlèrent dans une rage incontrôlée.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot insouciant, baka peluche.

A son tour, la Renarde, lui vociféra dessus.

\- arrête avec ce surnom débile, gaki. Il m'est insupportable.

Alors l'enfant et la Renarde s'insultaient de toutes les grossièreté possibles et existantes sous un Aokiji qui regardait tout ce débat avec un regard fatigué tout en pensant au pourquoi il devait se trouver ici maintenant avec ces deux idiots, alors qu'il aurait pu se détendre à jamais dans son espace paradisiaque. Soufflant dans le dépit fasse à cette situation ridicule, il claqua des mains pour arrêter les deux comiques dans leur guerre des mots injurieuses qui n'allait nulle part. 

\- Maa, Maa, pouvez-vous se détendre s'il vous plait. Nous avons encore à discuter.

Les deux se fixèrent avec férocité, aucun ne voulait se détourner. La bataille du regard se termina lorsque Kurama se détourna finalement pour aller vers un coin isolé pour se détendre. L'enfant de deux légendes voyant le plus puissant biju bouder dans son coin sourit dans la victoire avant de se retourner vers Aokiji.

\- Oui, désolé, pour le petit moment. Tu peux continuer Aokiji-san.

\- Bon, après avoir expliqué ce que sont les fruits du démon. Tu dois comprendre ce que s'est le Haki. C'est pour cela que je te conseille de te poser car ça risque d'être un peu long.

Naruto s'assit au sol en croisant ses jambes à l'indienne pour montrer à l'ancien amiral de la marine qu'il pouvait débuter son dialogue sur le Haki.

\- Bon, tout d'abord il y a trois formes rares de Haki. Le Haki est aussi appelé le Fluide et il était détenu par chaque être vivant de mon époque et maintenant seulement quelques élus, l'ont. Il se décline en trois pouvoirs : " la présence '', " l'esprit combatif ", et " l'intimidation".

Le regard du garçon s'alluma dans l'excitation pur. Donc prenant un air sérieux, il poursuivit à écouter. Après tout s'il possédait des pouvoirs qu'aucune personne de son village détenait alors il pouvait leur prouver qu'il n'est pas une cause perdue comme ils lui crachaient à la figure chaque qu'il soit maltraité par eux physiquement et mentalement. Avec cela, il pourrait peut-être réaliser son rêve, devenir le Hokage, pour être reconnu malgré qu'il ait une certaine haine envers la plupart des villageois, mais il sera les pardonner, dans un temps et il pourrait faire ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde, protéger sa famille.

Aokiji, voyant le regard déterminé de l'enfant continua alors son discours.

\- Je vais commencer, par le fluide perceptif. Vois-tu chaque être vivant émet une "voix", et grâce à ce fluide, on peut percevoir cette voix. Plusieurs applications sont possibles avec ce pouvoir : l'utilisateur du fluide perceptif peut, en percevant cette voix, ressentir sur de longues distances la présence d'être vivants et avec l'entrainement, repérer les ennemis hors de son champ de vision, connaitre leur nombre, entendre leurs émotions, et même créer des prémonitions. L'inconvénient est que son effet faiblit quand lorsqu'une personne contourne en masquant sa signature hors du champ de vision de l'utilisateur. Il peut être déconcentré par la rapidité d'un mouvement ou d'une attaque qui dépasse sa détection.

Soufflant légèrement le brun à la coupe afro regarda le blondinet qui avait un regard concentré. Il craqua un sourire de contentement. Ce garçon pouvait être tout à fait sérieux à des moments. Il dit.

\- Jusqu'à là, tu me comprends Naruto-san ?

Le blond aux yeux bleu azur hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas pour montrer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'était pas perdu.

\- Bon, alors je peux continuer. Ensuite, nous avons le fluide offensif. Ce pouvoir est une armure invisible qui améliore les capacités offensives et défensives. La première facette est la défense sur l'utilisateur, le protégeant des attaques ennemies en les repoussants comme un bouclier naturel. La deuxième facette est de l'utiliser comme une arme afin d'augmenter la puissance de frappe qui est de durcir en recouvrant les bras, les jambes voire le corps tout entier. Cela permettant aussi d'augmenter la puissance des fruits du démon en se combinant et "d'enduire" les armes. La troisième facette du Fluide offensif est de pouvoir toucher le "véritable corps" des mangeurs de fruits de démons ce qui est la seule contre-attaque naturelle et efficace contre ceux-ci. La contrepartie est qu'il n'annule pas les pouvoirs du fruit du démon. L'autre inconvénient, c'est que ce pouvoir possède un temps limité qui entraîne un épuisement et exige un moment de pause en cas d'utilisation intensive. Alors jusqu'à là qu'est-ce que tu penses du Haki, Naruto.

L'enfant de à peine, sept ans se mit debout rapidement et le regarda avec excitation avant d'éclater dans une déblatérée de la puissance de ce "putain" de pouvoir, supra, hypra, méga magnifique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La Renarde assise qui voyait la scène regarda l'enfant nostalgiquement. Elle pouvait dire que ce garçon était exactement comme son père. Même physiquement, ils se ressemblaient. Elle savait maintenant, qu'il serait peut-être celui dont son père l'avait parler avant sa mort. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider à ses objectifs très difficiles à atteindre. En lisant dans les pensées du garçon, la démone savait que Naruto avait également la même philosophie que son créateur. Peut-être, elle ne pouvait lui offrir une guérison constante et son chakra, mais désormais en possédant les gênes fortes des Uzumaki couplé avec son fruit du démon, sur cet aspect, il serait tranquille. Pas invincible, celle est impossible, après tout, à moins qu'on soit immortel mais au moins il sera protégé des coups mortels. Il y aura tout de même des risques de mort. Donc pour éviter ce genre de chose elle l'aidera dans l'aspect qu'elle excellait véritablement, le Fuinjutsu. Avoir connu le Rikudo et vécu environ quatre-vingts ans scellés dans le corps deux Uzumaki aidait beaucoup. De ce fait elle avait prises toutes leurs connaissances acquises dans leur apprentissage ou leurs connaissances personnelles. Son niveau dépassait de loin Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki ou encore Mito Uzumaki. Son père en outre était radicalement d'un autre niveau, elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais espérer égaler son défunt père, mais si Naruto, est élu, alors il est le seul qui en est capable et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il soit lui.

Oui, elle avait, décidé, elle offrirait à Naruto, toutes ses connaissances dans l'art le plus complexe du monde shinobi. C'est la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire après avoir gâché sa vie. Ses frères et sœurs diront certainement que ce ne fut pas sa faute et que le fautif était ce maudit Uchiha avec son terrible dojutsu manipulateur. Bon sang même ce gaki qui gardait son âme, lui dirait cela. Toutefois, elle serait toujours se sentir coupable.

Fermant ses yeux dans la tristesse et la douleur, elle essaya de se débarrasser de ce sentiment suffocant qui planait dans son esprit depuis si longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était dans le passée. Une seule chose comptait, penser à l'avenir. L'avenir ou Naruto pourra ramener la paix dans les nations élémentaires, une paix durable voir éternelle. Le rêve de son Père pourrait peut-être se réaliser à travers le dernier D. C'est pour cela, qu'elle ferait de tout son possible d'aider l'enfant.

Alors la plus puissante des biju s'endormit sur ses pensées positives laissant un Naruto qui continuait son charabia et un Aokiji blasé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Revenant à l'ancien marin, qui re-claquait ses mains pour calmer le gamin surexcité qui sautait comme un poulet sans tête.

\- Naruto-san, aurais-tu la politesse de me laisser terminer avec mon explication ?

Celui-ci prit la décence de rougir tout en se massant la nuque montrant son embarras. Un simple secouement de tête donna l'occasion à Aokiji de continuer sa parlote qui avait durer trop longtemps au gout de l'ancien marin.

\- Maintenant, je vais en parler du Haki des conquérants ou le fluide royal, tu peux l'appeler comme tu le souhaites. Bon pour faciliter les choses, te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passée dans la forêt avant de venir dans la grotte ?

Les yeux du frère de Menma et Mito s'illuminèrent dans la compréhension. Alors le pouvoir qui avait fait perdre conscience les Tigres blancs, était-ce qu'on appelle le Haki des conquérants. Ce pouvoir était tout à fait étonnant et il comprit avec une formation très dur, son Haki des conquérant pourrait être redoutable. Alors il dit dans un sérieux étonnant.

\- Je m'en souviens. Alors ce pouvoir me permet de faire perdre conscience par un simple regard ? Cette puissance doit être très rare. N'est-ce pas ?

Le géant acquiesça avant d'expliquer.

\- Oui, il est très rare. Seule une personne sur un million le possède. Vois-tu, il ne peut être enseigné, ne se renforçant que par une évolution personnelle, le Fluide royal se mesure par la volonté de son utilisateur. Cette capacité intimide l'adversaire en déchargeant de la colère, il produit une onde de choc qui peut aller jusqu'à l'assommer dans l'évanouissement et l'énergie du souffle peut être assez puissant pour être projeté dans toutes les directions en balayant plusieurs dizaines de milliers personnes. Mais ce pouvoir, de par sa puissance extrême, exige un contrôle quasi-parfait donc avant ta maitrise complète ne jamais l'utiliser en la présence de tes alliées, des personnes innocentes, car un contrôle bâclé pourrait toucher les gens que tu ne voulais pas attaquer. Comprends-tu enfant ? 

Naruto offrit un air sérieux tout en opinant la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord de la condition. Il ne ferait rien avec le fluide royal en présence du monde avant sa maitrise complète et parfaite. Cette force sera un atout lorsqu'elle ne nuira que ses ennemis.

\- Bien sûr. Son regard devient réfléchi avant d'ajouter. Avant de venir ici, je vu un livre qui parle du Haki et de quelque chose du nom de Rokushiki. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce quelque chose de ton époque, aussi ?

Légèrement étonné de l'attention soutenu de l'enfant de son environnement lorsqu'il était dans un terrain inconnu, le prédécesseur du fruit du démon de la glace, le Hie Hie No Mi dévoila donc.

\- Le Rokushiki est un art de combat, le taijutsu, comme vous le dite, je crois. Il est un ensemble de six techniques utilisant le corps comme une arme destructrice. Lorsque tu auras réussi la maitrise des six techniques, tu pourras tenter d'apprendre la septième qui demande une perfection des six autres techniques et un corps dans un excellent état de forme, sinon ton corps recevra des dommages importantes et irréfutables pouvant même causer la mort.

\- Oh, l'apprentissage est-il difficile ?

Le visage grave de l'ancien marin donna la réponse évidente.

\- Bien évidemment, elle l'est ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec le livre et mes connaissances sur cet art, tu pourras un jour le maîtriser complétement, mais sache une chose, cet art à était créé pour blesser gravement ou tuer l'ennemis donc je te l'ordonne de ne le jamais l'utiliser contre un camarde sauf en dernier recours. Compris Naruto-san.

Naruto pour approuver ce point brailla carrément.

\- Je vous le promets Aokiji-san. Je ne le ferais jamais. C'est promis.

L'homme ravi acheva.

\- A partir de maintenant c'est Aokiji-sensei, enfant.

Le résident du village caché de la feuille, déclina sa tête sur le côté, troublé.

\- Hein ? Comment ?

\- À partir de maintenant, tu seras sous ma tutelle. Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un maître sur la maitrise complète du fruit du démon. Lorsque tu m'aurais dépassé, je partirai pour de bon. Mais en ce moment, je suis ton maître et toi mon élève. L'acceptes-tu ?

Naruto à cela sauta jovialement tout en pompant son poing dans l'air. Il aboya avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Et comment, Dattebayo !

Et juste, comme ça, une future légende venait de naitre et le monde allait connaitre son nom dans quelques années comme une force de la nature.

Konoha pouvait penser que l'enfant avait aucun avenir, mais le destin du dernier D, était lancé et une paix mondiale serait désormais envisageable.

Sa famille sans le savoir avait offert à l'enfant de la prophétie, un but dans sa vie. Ce but sera le déclanchement d'une révolution et un renouveau du monde Shinobi.

 _ **Fin du premier Chapitre**_

 _ **Voila le premier chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plait. Vous trouvez comment l'idée de Naruto formée par Aokiji pour maitriser son fruit du démon, le Haki et Rokushiki.**_

 _ **Eh, oui, dans cette histoire le kyubi est une maitre du Fuinjutsu et sera le sensei de Naruto sur cet aspect.**_

 _ **Pour le Kenjutsu ? C'est une surprise.**_

 _ **Pour Ninjutsu ( malgré qu'il va etre peu utiliser ) Naruto connaitra quelques techniques élementaires.**_

 _ **\- Le Rasengan**_

 _ **\- Kage Bushin**_

 _ **\- Futon et Suiton techniques ( pas beaucoup )**_

 _ **\- Il aura une convocation mais ne sera pas les Crapeaud.**_

 _ **Ensuite pour le Senjutsu ? C'est un peu comme le Haki Offensif. Donc pas de Senjutsu pour Naruto dans cette histoire. Sinon il serait trop puissant à mon avis.**_

 _ **Le clan Uchiha est vivant. Obito est mort mais l'Akatsuki existera toujours et leurs buts à quelque peu changé. ( c'est un secret )**_

 _ **Sinon bonne journée/soirée**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions, posez-les !**_

 _ **N'oublier pas de commenter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié

 _ **Fuyant des villageois qui le poursuivent, Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt de la mort dépourvu de protection. Trouvant refuge dans une grotte, il trouve une cachette secrète, ou il trouve un fruit bizarre un livre qui parle des techniques Rokushiki et du Haki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Alors hérité d'un pouvoir ancien et des techniques inconnues aux ninjas, il deviendra une légende grâce à cela.**_

_**Hie Hie no Mi!Naruto Haki!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Puissant!Naruto Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi Négligents!Kushina/Minato Bon!Danzo NarutoxOC**_

 _ **Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 _ **A part ça.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Formation...**_

 _2 ans plus tard_

Dans un lieu sombre avec de l'eau montant à trente centimètres de hauteur. Un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleu azur de neuf ans se battait en ce moment contre un grand homme qui avait un regard détendu tout en esquivant les attaques acescentes du blondinet avec facilité.

Ce combat durait déjà plus de deux heures et ce que nous constations était deux états très différents des combattants.

L'un était au bord de l'épuisement et l'autre se montrait comme une personne se réveillant quelques instants plutôt.

Ces deux personnes étaient Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, l'enfant négligé du Yondaime et Aokiji, ancien amiral de la Marine d'une époque lointaine.

Naruto, pendant sa énième course vers son adversaire créa plusieurs flèches de glace renforcées par le fluide du recouvrement pour les lancer directement vers son Sensei qui avec nonchalance leva sa main droite pour simplement crée une barrière de glace pour empêcher que les flèches le touchent. Ce qu'il ne prévoyait pas était le fait de voir le garçon en question apparaitre juste derrière son dos, tout en pointant son katana vers lui. Voyant cela, l'homme glace, se tourna d'une vitesse vertigineuse avec un jeu jambe de danseur excellent pour bloquer la lame avec sa propre glace créée par ses pouvoirs en moins de deux secondes.

Le puissant contact entre les deux lames propulsa un vent fort dans toute la zone qui se gela à la seconde même. Le jeune Uzumaki ne pouvant pas supporter le choc surpuissant vola vers l'arrière brutalement pour atterrir durement sur le sol gelé. Se relevant douloureusement, il regarda rapidement dans tous les recoins de la zone. Sentant grâce à son fluide perceptif quelque chose émerger derrière lui, il se glissa rapidement du lieu pour éviter d'être touché par le brouillard glacial. Il était peut-être maintenant un homme glace, mais il ne toucherait certainement pas celle de son sensei qui pouvait le geler avec facilité. Malheureusement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son sensei le saisir par les jambes pour le faire trébucher. Ce qui marcha superbement à son insu puisqu'il tomba violemment au sol.

Se voulant se lever il remarquer qu'il était bloqué par la glace renforcée de son maître qui se tenait debout tout en faisant un bâillement mou et il tenait sa lame à quelques centimètres de son visage montrant ainsi sa défaite.

Naruto, remarquant sa défaite, souffla un coup avant de se relâcher complètement de ce combat épuisant. Fallait le dire, Aokiji était un monstre. Il avait perdu ce match de formation sans pouvoir donner une égratignure à son maître. Malgré ses bonnes voire très bonnes compétences dans le Kenjutsu, le Taijutsu, la bonne habilité dans son fruit du démon, ses énormes réserves de chakra et son endurance hors du commun, il n'avait encore aucune chance contre l'ancien utilisateur du Hie Hie no Mi qui exerçait seulement un quart de sa puissance pour le maîtriser comme un vulgaire chiffon. Ses réflexions furent intérieures arrêtées par la voie de Aokiji.

\- Bon, tu t'es assez bien défendu, enfant, avec ce que tu as maintenant dans tes bagages, tu pourras donner une course pour leur argent à certains Chunins moyens de Konoha. Aussi, je te trouve apte pour le début des bases du Rokushiki et pour commencer un entraînement rigoureux avec ton Fluide royal que tu devras plus tard réaliser à l'extérieur de ton esprit pour l'habituer à ton corps.

L'ancien Marin laissa le temps à Naruto pour comprendre tout ce qu'il avait expliqué avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien, ayant fini, je te demande maintenant de se réveiller de ta méditation pour aller commencer ton entraînement physique et n'oublie pas de faire des clones pour la maitrise des techniques apprises et pour l'amélioration du contrôle de ton chakra qui n'est pas encore assez bon pour commencer la formation élémentaire sur le Futon et le Suiton. Pour cela, je te conseille vingt clones pour la feuille collée au front, vingt pour la marche sur l'arbre et vingt autres pour la marche sur l'eau. Aussi, Kurama-san, veut que tu fasses une dizaine de clones pour t'exercer sur le Fuinjutsu, elle veut que tu finisses ce qu'elle t'a laissé étudier avant de commencer le niveau 3. Aussi crée quelques clones pour aller à la bibliothèque pour apprendre tout ce que tu peux apprendre. Les connaissances sont très importantes. Aller va ta six heures avant le petit-déjeuner et pour ta séance de l'après-midi avec Shimura-san. Va et prépare-toi pour demain gaki.

Opinant simplement la tête Naruto ferma ses yeux pour ensuite les ouvrir pour se retrouver dans la grotte où il avait découvert le fruit du démon il y a deux ans de cela. Depuis, il revenait ici tous les matins pour la formation sous l'ancien marin et ses séances physiques.

Se levant doucement, tout en faisant quelques étirements pour détendre ses jambes et son dos endorlis par la séance de formation sous son maître.

Ayant retrouvé ses sens, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait six heures, et sans arrière-pensée, il créa le nombre de clones demandé par son sensei pour faire tous les exercices qu'il devrait faire avec eux. Après tout, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Les voyants se mettre en place, après sa courte explication de ce qu'il fallait faire, il commença son entraînement physique avec son jogging habituel de trois heures en courant à l'extérieur de la grotte en plein milieu de la forêt de la mort peuplées par toutes sortes d'êtres les uns plus dangereuses que les autres.

Ainsi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze débuta sa formation matinale.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Six heures plus tard midi, sonnait et nous retrouvons un Naruto, marchant d'une manière fébrile vers sa maison, le domaine Namikaze, tout en ignorants les regards hostiles des villageois qui le dévisageant dans le mépris absolu. Idiots qu'ils étaient. Haïr un enfant. Pitoyable. Ils peuvent même cracher sûr. Il s'en fichait complètement d'eux, la seule chose qui lui contait était de rentrer chez lui pour manger un bon repas avant de retrouver vers quatorze heures son autre Sensei, Danzo Shimura. Un homme très sévère, mais qui a un cœur bon. Cet homme l'avait beaucoup aidé dans le Taijutsu, le Kenjutsu, la furtivité et surtout avec d'autres points essentiels pour survivre dans le monde ninja. Il lui avait même montré les trois grandes guerres sous un Genjutsu. Ainsi Naruto connaissait la vie d'un ninja plus que quiconque de sa génération. Lorsqu'il avait vu ces horreurs, il n'avait qu'un but, évité ce genre de conflit sanglant, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait apporter la paix dans les nations élémentaires.

Danzo, l'avait un jour retrouvé sur la montagne des Kage sur la tête du Nindaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju où il observait le village qui le détestait tant. Il lui avait proposé de l'entraîner dans sa section spéciale nommée "Root", cette section qui était spécialisée dans les actes les plus durs et sombre à commettre dans le monde ninja. À une époque, cela pourrait être vrai, mais le Shimura lui avait expliqué qu'il avait changé grâce à l'aide du Sandaime qui avait annoncé qu'un jour, un enfant allait naitre et devenir une légende qui projetterais à instaurer la paix mondiale. Le fondateur et chef actuel des Anbu "Root" croyait que cet enfant était lui et qu'il allait tout faire pour l'aider à réussir dans ses intentions. Après tout, il était un enfant hais par le village et négligé par ses parents. Malgré tout, il restait un enfant solide et il avait une détermination rare pour un enfant de son âge. Naruto, voyant que l'homme était vraiment sincère, expliqua alors qu'il avait trouvé une grotte ou il avait mangé un fruit bizarre contenants des pouvoirs d'une époque anciennes et qu'il possédait une force capable de détruire les esprits faibles et que seulement une personne sur un million le possédait, il lui avait également expliqué qu'il était sous la formation de deux Sensei qui sont Kurama et Aokiji.

L'homme après s'être relever de son choc sourit dans le contentement avant d'amener son nouveau protégé dans un endroit secret ou se trouvaient plusieurs de ses membres. Il fut choqué de découvrir qu'il y avait plusieurs Jonins connues dans le village qui y travaillaient là-bas, parmi eux, il y avait Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Yugae, Anko et il y avait un qui était moins connus en la personne de Kabuto Yakushi qui d'après lui était un membre précieux des Root avec ses qualités formidables en médecine et ses capacités de trouver des infos mêmes classifiées et une certaine Madoka Uchiha.

D'ailleurs, chacun de ses personnes aidaient Naruto pour l'améliorer le plus possible. Le jeune blondinet avait donc rapidement lié une grande amitié avec eux. Pour eux il était le protégé de ce groupe. Leur petit frère. Il était l'avenir de Konoha et le monde Shinobi et ils faisaient tout pour l'aider à devenir forts le plus rapidement possible. Chacun d'eux croyaient en Naruto et cela rendait fier l'enfant prodige négligé par sa propre famille. 

Ses pensées se terminèrent lorsqu'il se trouvait devant son habitation qui malgré qu'elle d'une assez confortable était de taille minuscule par rapport aux énormes composées des autres clans. Ces parents préféraient la modestie.

Il se précipita en douceur vers sa porte qui brillait d'une couleur orange flashy qui le fit légèrement sourire dans le contentement. Sa famille avait comme lui, un amour inconditionnel dans la couleur.

Ouvrant la porte pour entrer son sourire tomba directement, lorsqu'il vit que la cuisine a été inhabité, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, une douleur féroce fit surface dans son cœur. Serrant inconsciemment sa poitrine il partit vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour en sortir une salade et deux tomates fraiches avec du poulet haché. Il ouvra un placard pour y prendre une assiette. Dans une armoire de cuisine, il sortit une fourchette et un couteau. Il posa le tout sur la table et prit le pain complet qui se trouvait non loin pour se faire un sandwich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait fini son repas simple et avec une bouteille d'eau, il se retrouvait dans le jardin de ses parents à une dizaine de mètres d'un des quatre terrains d'entraînements personnels de la famille du Yondaime Hokage. Celui-ci était en ce moment occupé par cinq individus. Ses parents, Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, son parrain, Jiraya le Sannin des crapauds et de son jeune frère Menma et sa jeune sœur Mito. En ce moment Menma et Mito recevaient toute l'attention des trois adultes qui les formaient. Pour l'instant ils faisaient un travail sur le chakra, en se formant à la marche sur un arbre. Il les observa comme ça, pendant une demi-heure sans manquer un point de leur entraînement. Il voyait bien, qu'il était bien plus avancé qu'eux. Il savait qu'il était un prodige de la même catégorie que Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju d'après ses formateurs. C'est pour cela qu'il s'entrainait, pour protéger ses frères et sœurs. Malgré qu'il souffrît de la négligence de sa famille, il était content de la formation qu'ils obtenaient même si elle était loin d'être aussi dur que ses séances fortes et douloureuses qu'il recevait tous les jours. Il n'interférerait pas dans les plans de ses parents et de son parrain. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide et surtout pas de ce vieux pervers de Jiraya. C' était en grande partie sa faute que ses parents le négligeaient tant. Pour une raison quelconque, il pensait qu'il le détestait comme les autres villageois ignorants. C'est pour cela, il ne leur demandait plus de l'aide. Il avait ses propres senseis et ils étaient d'excellents formateurs. Même si, sa vie était peut-être un enfer, il faisait tout pour survivre dans cet enfer pour pouvoir un jour montré à tous que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze était quelqu'un sûr qu'il faut compter. Il allait se renforcer dans l'ombre pour pouvoir protéger sa famille un jour sous la lumière des projecteurs. Un jour, il allait être le Hokage et il amènera la paix mondiale. C'était une promesse. Son but. Sa raison de vivre. Dattebayo.

Soufflant dans la joie au rires cristallins de sa famille, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait treize heures quarante, il siffla ainsi de dépit avant d'aller en vitesse vers son entraînement avec Danzo-san, et d'après lui, de ce qu'il avait compris, il aurait un nouveau sensei dans le Kenjutsu aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la femme blonde plantureuse qui l'observait tristement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, regardait le fils ainé de Minato et Kushina observer avec amour sa famille qui ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. À ce, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait remarqué depuis plusieurs mois la négligence de ses parents envers lui. Elle savait également que cela n'était pas ses affaires et elle n'avait pas vraiment eux le temps pour passer du temps avec le jeune garçon. Un jour, elle l'avait suivi pour voir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, et ce qu'elle avait vu n'était franchement pas humain. Les civils lui offraient des regards de pure haine et de dégoût. Curieusement, l'enfant ne bronchait pas et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Mais encore une fois, elle ne tentait pas de se rapprocher de lui et demander pourquoi on lui lancer des regards de cette fureur. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le voulait, le problème venait du fait de son travail à l'hôpital qui ne lui permettait pas. Heureusement sachant avec qui l'enfant était entrainé. Elle était confiante pour l'avenir de l'enfant. Et oui, elle savait que l'enfant était un Root de Danzo et elle savait également qu'un certain Kabuto l'était aussi, qui d'ailleurs était son élève. Donc elle lui avait demandé à son disciple de la raison du traitement que recevait l'enfant. Le Yakushi, lui avait alors tout expliqué dans le moindre détail et dire qu'elle n'était pas furieuse, serait un euphémisme. Elle voulait aller littéralement déchirer les civils et claquer ses parents aussi fort que possible. Elle avait honte d'eux. Si Kabuto, n'aurait pas dit que Naruto préférait que cela restât comme cela, pour l'instant. Elle serait partie et aurait détruit tout le village, juste pour avoir fait tant de mal à son filleul. Depuis, son disciple lui disait l'avancement de Naruto et ses capacités. Elle savait que l'enfant était un prodige. Que l'enfant serait peut-être celui de la prophétie de Jiraya, une putain de prophétie qui avait détruit la vie familiale de Naruto. C'est pour cela qu'elle se vengerait sur ce pervers un jour.

Éloignant ses pensées, elle partit du composé, n'ayant pas trop l'envie de voir la joie de cette famille qui négligeait leur ainée juste parce qu'il n'avait pas le chakra du Kyubi. Elle ne serait pas surprise, qu'ils allaient même renier son droit d'aînesse juste pour cela. Qu'elle honte. Une famille considérée comme parfaite par tous dans le village n'était qu'en vérité qu'une illusion.

Elle n'avait qu'une pensée maintenant, aller à l'hôpital et enlever cette colère sourde qui restait collée à l'intérieur de son esprit sur la famille Namikaze et ce pervers. Elle espérait juste que cela changera bientôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vingt minutes plus tard le jeune blondinet se retrouva devant son lieu habituel ou, il attendit avec impatience les Anbu qui allaient le chercher pour sa formation. Quelques secondes après comme d'habitude, Itachi Uchiha et Shisui Uchiha apparurent devant lui en lui offrant un sourire amical avant de poser une main chacun sur l'une de ses épaules avant de disparaitre avec un Shunshin.

Il apparut devant Danzo, qui le regardait avec un sourire amical avec une mine quelque peu sévère. Le voyant Naruto se précipita dans ses bras tout en hurlant fortement.

-JIJI.

Celui nommé comme vieillard enroula ses bras autour de l'enfant avec une petite hésitation, il ne s'était pas réellement habitué de ce genre geste envers sa personne. Après tout, il était considéré la partie la plus sombre de Konoha par le monde shinobi et la plupart des ninjas du village de la feuille. Personne ne savait à quel point il avait changé depuis la mort d'Hiruzen. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un calme doux, il le lâcha tranquillement et demanda avec autorité.

\- Bon Naruto, ton nouveau sensei dans le Kenjutsu arrivera dans quatre heures. Donc avant cela, nous allons continuer la formation. Je veux que tu fasses deux cents clones, cent chacun qui se repartira avec Shisui et Itachi. Shisui t'aidera pour la formation approfondie et Itachi, tu le combattras contre tous ces clones. Dans deux heures Anko viendra t'entraîner dans la création de poisons ou toute sorte de chose qu'elle aime t'enseigner. Moi, je ne peux rester ici, car je n'ai pas le temps. Je te reverrai lorsque ton nouvel sensei sera arrivé. Allez bonne chance mon garçon.

Sur ce, il disparut dans un éclat sonique. Naruto se tourna alors vers ses deux senseis qui le regardaient narquoisement sachant déjà qu'ils allaient bien le former. Avalant sa salive de peur prédisant sans doute sa torture à l'avance, le fils de Kushina fit les deux cent clones demandés pour commencer le supplice qui l'attendait avec les deux génies Uchihas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre heures plus tard Naruto était allongé épuisé dans la poitrine généreuse d'une magnifique femme d'environ vingt ans. Celle-ci avait la peau légèrement brune, des yeux sans pupilles. Des cheveux violets plutôt courtes, attachés en queue-de-cheval en épi. Elle était habillée d'une poudreuse beige, avec un vêtement en maille qui s'étendait de la nuque jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle portait également une mini-jupe orange foncé, ainsi qu'un bandeau frontal, un petit pendentif qui ressemblait à un croc de serpent attaché à une corde épaisse, une montre-bracelet et des protège-tibias. Elle tenait aussi une ceinture bleue foncé autour de sa taille qui se connectait à la ceinture de sa jupe. C'était Anko Mitarashi, Tokebushi Jonin de Konoha et membre secret des Anbu "Root" et autrement l'une des trois sensei féminins de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Le blondinet en question dormait paisiblement dans les bras de la jeune Jonin qui souriait tendrement à l'enfant qu'elle considérait comme un précieux petit frère. Ce garçon avait souffert d'une manière similaire qu'elle malgré qu'il soit l'enfant des deux héros de son village. Caressant avec chaleur les cheveux du blondinet qui brillaient grâce aux éclats flamboyants des rayons du soleil. Elle attendait tranquillement l'arrivée de Danzo avec le Sensei du Gaki. Elle espérait que la personne en question soit quelqu'un d'assez fort pour aider l'enfant pour s'améliorer d'avantage. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans un terrain d'entraînement non loin d'eux, Itachi et Shisui se battaient contre leur ainée Madoka Uchiha, petite-fille du plus grand traitre de Konoha, Madara Uchiha.

Celle-ci était une brune avec des cheveux corbeau qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle était habillée avec les vêtements standards des Anbu sans le masque qui montrait son visage angélique sans aucune graisse de bébé visible.

Lorsqu'elle avait été trouvée par Danzo, dans une ville lointaine du pays du feu, le vieillard l'avait tout de suite reconnu comme lier à Madara. Comment, elle ne le savait mais voyant le regard choqué de l'homme elle avait compris qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre les deux. Celle-ci avait bien sûr confirmé et depuis elle vivait dans les bases de l'Anbu "Root" ou elle faisait la plupart des missions S-Classe puisque ses compétences étaient de loin supérieur à celle des deux prodiges Uchiha. Elle était également le Sensei d'Itachi et Shisui, qui malgré leurs forces cumulées dans cette bataille ne parvenaient absolument pas toucher un cheveu de la femme surpuissante. C'était comme si on voyait un combat entre des jeunes chunin contre un Hokage en activité depuis des années.

Leur entraînement fut interrompu lorsque deux personnages apparurent en face d'eux. L'un d'eux était Danzo, leur chef, mais l'autre personne les fit choquer au plus haut point. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire leurs yeux. Alors c'était lui le Sensei du Gaki. Si même lui avait trouvé quelque chose en Naruto, alors son avenir sera grand. Très grand. Car l'homme en face d'eux était une légende en Kenjutsu.

Amusé par leurs regards choquées Danzo prit la parole.

\- Madoka, tu as une mission. Il sortit un parchemin et la jeta vers elle. Celle-ci l'attrapa sans poser de question. Amène, ceci, chez l'un de nos informateurs. C'est une A-Rang mission. Soit Rapide et efficace. La concerné disparut simplement après avoir légèrement incliné sa tête pour son chef dans le respect.

Le vieil homme se retourna alors vers les deux jeunes garçons tout en les regardant longuement avant de leur dire. Ceux-ci ne clignèrent un sourcil face au regard intense du Shimura malgré qu'il soit assez intimidant.

\- Aller retourner chez vous, reposez-vous, car bientôt, vous aurez une mission S-Classe. Disposez. Les Uchiha hochèrent la tête avant de disparaitre comme la petite-fille de Madara Uchiha, l'homme qui pouvait rivaliser avec Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

Danzo sourit légèrement avant de regarder l'imposante personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il était fier d'avoir ce genre de personne dans sa Racine.

\- J'espère vous allez offrir à Naruto toutes vos connaissances. Après tout, tu es le meilleur et il veut devenir le meilleur dans tout. Il est après tout le futur Hokage.

L'homme en question rit férocement avant de contempler de loin le terrain détruit par le combat des Uchiha, fallait le dire que ces trois étaient des monstres. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent sur un autre prodige, le prodige à son avis, dès le moment que ses yeux s'étaient posé sur ce blondinet, il voulait devenir l'un de ses formateurs. Il était également un membre "Root", et il était certainement l'un des plus puissants avec Madoka et l'autre Senju, d'ailleurs il se demandait où se trouvait ce crétin. Il voyait en Naruto, une légende naissante et lui, le plus grand escrimeur du monde voulait donner son expérience pour voir jusqu'à ou le garçon négligé pouvait aller. Peut-être qu'il le dépasserait. Qui sait. Après tout l'élève est censé dépasser son maitre un jour. Oh, il n'était pas aussi excité depuis son combat contre Mifune ou Kisame.

Il regarda avec ses yeux noirs brûlant de désirs alors que ses cheveux verts se mouvaient à travers le vent qui traversait la zone d'entraînement détruite par le trio Uchiha. Sa voix fut énoncée pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le terrain.

\- Ha, je n'ai qu'une envie, entraîner ce blondinet et boire une bouteille de saké.

Danzo sourit avec joie. Oui, c'était l'homme parfait pour entraîner son protégé dans le Kenjutsu. Après tout qui pouvait battre Zoro ? Même Mifune n'arrivait pas à sa cheville.

\- Allons Rorona, allons voir votre nouvel étudiant, j'espère que celui-ci au moins, survivra à vos séances inhumaines.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé avant d'ajouter.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le fera.

Sur ce, ils partirent voir Naruto, à qui un avenir éclairant s'offrait à lui.

 _ **Fin du Chapitre 2**_

 _Voilà mon deuxième Chapitre qui a pris du temps pour etre publié._

 _J'avais voulu plus de 5 000 mots mais je devrais me contenter de sa, car je voulais publier le plus rapidement possible._

 _En tout ceci montre les débuts de Naruto dans sa formation et vous avez lu qu'il est également sous la protection de la "Root" de Danzo._

 _J'ai créé deux OC's qui sont Madoka Uchiha ( elle a le Mangeyko Sharingan ) et un Senju possédant le Mokuton et Konoha ne connaitra pas leur existence pendant un long moment encore._

 _Zoro sera l'un des Sensei de Naruto car c'est l'un de mes persos préférés dans One Piece. ( et qu'il badass...)_

 _Le prochain Chapitre sera publié soit dans une ou deux semaines._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

 _Bye. Kazushi Uzumaki._


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié

 _Fuyant des villageois qui le poursuivent, Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt de la mort dépourvu de protection. Trouvant refuge dans une grotte, il trouve une cachette secrète, ou il trouve un fruit bizarre un livre qui parle des techniques Rokushiki et du Haki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Alors hérité d'un pouvoir ancien et des techniques inconnues aux ninjas, il deviendra une légende grâce à cela._

 _Hie Hie no Mi!Naruto Haki!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Puissant!Naruto Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi Négligents!Kushina/Minato Bon!Danzo NarutoxOC_

 _Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _A part ça._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Quelques précisions d'age pour vous aider :_

 _Lors du Chapitre 2:_

 _Naruto - 9 ans -_

 _Madoka - 38 ans -_

 _Itachi - 15 ans -_

 _Shisui - 16 ans -_

 _Danzo Shimura - 65 ans -_

 _Rorona Zoro - 40 ans -_

 _Mito - 9 ans -_

 _Menma - 9 ans -_

 _Minato - 31 ans -_

 _Kushina - 30 ans -_

 _Jiraya - 48 ans -_

 **Q: Pourquoi ne pas mettre d'autres personnes qui peuvent utiliser les fruits de démons. Cela donnera une certaine rivalité pour Naruto (voir aussi OC possède le fruit de la lave).**

 **R: J'ai déjà prévu un OC qui possèdera le fruit de la lave ;) et celui-ci donnera une très grande rivalité à Naruto. Malheureusement tu ne le vera pas de si tot. D'autres villages auront des utilisateurs de fruits de démons, mais ce sera une surprise.**

 _ **Chapitre 3: Début de l'académie et une nouvelle amitié !**_

La famille Namikaze, marchait dans la joie vers l'académie ou commençaient les premières années des étudiants ninjas. La population civile et les shinobis les applaudissaient férocement. Les parents qui auront leurs enfants dans la même classe que ceux du légendaire Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze souriaient dans le bonheur. Les Namikazes saluèrent tout le monde avec des sourires lumineux. Pourtant, personne n'avait remarquer un garçon blond aux yeux bleu azur habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, d'un pantalon noir, de bottes noires et d'un harakami vert séparant le t-shirt du pantalon. Celui-ci avait un petit sourire au visage. Ses parents l'ignoraient toujours et Mito et Menma commençaient à devenir arrogants. Les deux aimaient rabaisser leur grand frère qui n'était plus l'héritier du clan Uzumaki et Namikaze depuis ses dix ans.

Ce jour Naruto avait eu le cœur brisé, mais son amour pour sa famille était resté intact même s'il avait été un peu fâché par cela. Par contre, son parrain commençait à l'agacer fortement lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il était inutile et faible. Pour oublier toute cette période, il se formait encore plus durement. Maintenant agé de douze ans, il pouvait se considérer comme un Jonin intermédiaire, pourtant cela lui ne suffisait pas, il voulait dépasser ses Sensei surtout son idole Rorona Zoro son Sensei dans le Kenjutsu, l'homme était tout simplement trop badass. Le meilleur pour lui, c'est son maniement dans les trois lames qu'il trouvait tout à fait fantastique malgré le fait qu'il préférait le maniement à un katana. Il sourit à la pensée de son katana. Wadô Ichimonji, le premier sabre de son sensei. Ce cadeau était son plus grand trésor.

A part son Kenjutsu, qui est de niveau Jonin intermédiaire, son Taijutsu est également assez puissant, classé par ses sensei de niveau Haut Chunin. Par contre là ou il dépassait tout les attentes était dans le Fuinjutsu où il était déjà au milieu du niveau 5 qui est tout simplement merveilleux pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Dans le Rokushiki sa avançait doucement ou il avait appris parfaitement deux des six techniques qui sont l'incision et le Pliage. Le pas de lune est en bonne voie. Alors que les trois autres sont encore à leurs bases. Il était encore loin de la perfection comme dans ses trois pouvoirs du Haki. Le fluide perceptif et offensif sont biens maitrisés, là ou il bloquait encore était son fluide royal qui prendra encore plusieurs années pour ne pas être nocif à tout le monde qui se trouva dans le champ qu'il exercait ce pouvoir.

A part cela, la force de son fruit du démon à été considéré par Aokiji lui même à un tiers de sa force ce qui était un grand exploit d'après lui.

Le seul hic était son Ninjutsu qui avançait doucement ou il était simplement considéré de niveau bas-chunin.

En tout, il pouvait se considérer comme Jonin-intermédiaire à cause du manque d'expérience.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque lui et sa famille arrivèrent devant le bâtiment de l'académie ninja.

Là-bas, il vit avec facilité tous les héritiers de clans et certains membres de clans qui seront également présent ces prochaines années.

Parmi eux, il y avait Choji Akimichi et Shikamura Nara les héritiers des clans Akimichi et Nara. Ils se tenaient à côté de leurs parents qui sont Choza Akimichi et Shikaku Nara. À leurs côtés se tenait un homme aux cheveux blond d'une grande longueur, celui-ci était le chef du clan Yamanaka, Inoichi avec sa fille à ses côtés, une certaine Ino qui parlait avec une fille aux cheveux roses au front large.

Ensuite, il y voyait Shino Aburame, qui se tenait à côté de son père. Le peu d'eux qu'on distinguait était leurs cheveux, le reste était couvert par un large manteau gris et des lunettes noires. Bizarre...

Ensuite, il y avait Kiba Inazuka, son pire ennemi de l'ennui avec son petit chien à la fourrure blanche se tenant sur sa tête.

Finalement, il restait les héritiers du clan Uchiha et Hyuga. Ce qu'il remarquait que les pères se fusillaient du regard avec arrogance et que les mères discutaient entre elles avec ferveur. Les deux héritiers avaient les bras croisés, le regard refroigné et ils se lançaient des regards furtifs parfois. Ces deux étaient Hanabi Hyuga et Sasuke Uchiha, le petit frère d'Itachi. Ces deux étaient considérés comme prodiges aux côtés de Menma et Mito.

Bref, ayant fini de reluquer les héritiers de clan, il regarda toutes les autres personnes. Son regard s'attarda sur une fille Uchiha qui avait un regard timide et elle tenait la main de sa mère qui avait un sourire rassurant accroché aux lèvres. Ces deux se tenaient comme lui, à part de tous légèrement. Lorsque celle-ci releva ses yeux en sa direction, Naruto sentit la chaleur monté à ses joues. Cette fille avait un air si mignon et joli qu'il rougit fortement. Essayant de reprendre un peu de confort, il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux qui la fit détourner le regard avec timidité. La mère pendant tout ce court moment sourit avec joie. Naruto la regarda dans l'embarras. Ayant compris le sens de son sourire.

Mais ses pensées furent brutalement arrêter lorsque son père disparut à l'aide de son Hiraishin pour apparaitre dans la seconde avec deux Chunins qui seront sans doute leurs Sensei. L'un d'eux avait un visage sérieux avec le bandeau de Konoha accroché fièrement à son front. Il était habillé des vêtements classique des Chunins de Konoha. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en queue-de-cheval et il avait une cicatrice traversant horizontalement le milieu de son nez. L'autre aussi se tenait également fièrement habillé pareillement que son camarade. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bleus.

Son père prit la parole.

-Chers Citoyens de Konohagakure. Civils et Shinobis, j'en suis fier de vous annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle génération qui débutera leur carrière de Ninja. L'académie les formera pour qu'ils soient capable de survivre dans le monde Shinobis. Maintenant, j'espère que tout le monde réussisse dans leurs objectifs. Je laisse donc la parole à mes deux Shinobis qui se présenteront et ensuite appelleront les noms des élèves de leurs classe respectifs.

Ainsi, les deux appellerent les différents enfants. Lui, il se retrouvait avec les héritiers de clans et la jolie Uchiha. Quoi ? Pourquoi à t-il ce genre de pensé. Secouant férocement sa tête de droite à gauche pour retirer sa rougeur aux joues. Il marcha vers sa classe qui se trouvait à la salle 202.

En ce moment, il était installé au fond de la salle et à côté de lui était assise la jeune Uchiha. Sa tête était collé contre la table. Il dormait paisiblement avant qu'un cri le réveilla avec force. Il chercha de ses yeux celui qui l'avait réveiller, ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Son sensei avait une énorme tête rouge de colère. Il parla doucement.

\- Euh, oui Sensei ?

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu dormais alors que le cours n'a même pas commencé.

Réfléchissant rapidement à une idée, il dit.

\- J'ai dormi tardivement !

Son sensei, revint à la normale pour souffler un coup avant de dire.

\- Écoute, ceci, je ne tolérerai qu'une fois, la prochaine, c'est une retenus. Maintenant, tu dois te présenter comme l'ont fait tes camarades.

Hochant la tête, il dit simplement.

\- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 12 ans.

Iruka le regarda étrangement avant de hausser les épaules et demanda à la Uchiha de se présenter. Celle-ci se leva et parla avec une voix douce. Le regard de Naruto s'attarda alors sur elle.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Fuyumi Uchiha, j'ai 12 ans, j'aime les pommes, le ninjutsu et ma mère. Je déteste les lâches et les violeurs. Mon rêve pour l'avenir, c'est d'être une fière Kunochi de Konohagakure et rendre ma mère fière de moi. Avec un sourire, elle s'assit sous le regard ébahi de Naruto et les yeux en cœurs des autres garçons et jaloux des filles. Enfin sauf pour Menma et Sasuke qui préféraient leurs sourires arrogants et Hanabi et Mito qui s'en foutaient pas mal.

Leur Sensei sourit avant de commencer son premier cours de l'année.

La fin des cours sonna quatre heures plus tard. Naruto resta quelques instants pour laisser sortir tout le monde. La dernière qui sortit était Fuyumi qui lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'aller voir sa mère. Naruto voyant personne sortit par la fenêtre.

Arriver vers l'extérieure de l'académie, il chercha du regard ses parents, mais ce qu'il vit le fit souffrir plus qu'il voulait se le montrer. Ses parents l'avaient encore une fois oublié. Ils l'avaient laissé à l'arrière tout en prenant avec eux son frère et sa sœur.

Il partit alors les épaules basses vers le lieu habituel qu'il mangeait lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Ichiraku. Il voulait des ramens. Il savait également que ses parents ne seraient pas là bas, car Mito et Menma détestaient les ramens.

Arriver au lieu, il vit son Sensei, Iruka, mangeant un bol tranquillement. Lorsqu'il vit Naruto il lui tapota la place d'a coté de lui tout en offrant un sourire chaleureux. Naruto, accepta et s'assis à ses cotès.

Installé, il regarda Iruka avant de poser sa question.

\- Um, Sensei, que pensez-vous de moi ?

Celui-la le regarda bizarrement avant de simplement dire.

\- Comme chaque étudiant, un enfant en cours de formation. D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas fait une présentation complète.

Le blondinet entendant ses mots baissa les épaules tristement avant d'énoncer.

\- Eh bien, ils allaient se foutre de moi d'avoir ce genre de rêve.

Son Sensei de l'académie avait un visage confus accroché à lui.

\- Comment ça ? Tu es le fils du Hokage, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire une présentation complète.

Son maitre de l'académie accepta dans la joie.

\- Eh bien, je m'appelle Naruto D Uzumaki Namikaze, j'ai douze ans. J'aime la formation dans les arts du Fuinjutsu, le Taijutsu et le Kenjutsu. J'aime ma famille, la couleur orange, Kurama-chan, Aokiji-san, mes amis et les ramens. Je déteste les gens qui ne peuvent pas comprendre le Fuinjutsu, les violeurs, les personnes qui se croient au-dessus des autres. Mon rêve dans l'avenir est de devenir le Hokage et apporter la paix entre les nations. Ce ne sont pas seulement des paroles en l'air, c'est une promesse. Dattebayo. Il pompa ses poings avec confiance.

Iruka observait avec un regard admiratif Naruto. Ce garçon avait une telle conviction. Souriant avec tendresse à son désormais élève préféré il lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement sous le choc de Naruto qui le regardait les yeux écarquiller. Les prochains mots qui sortirent de la bouche du Chunin le soulevèrent le cœur profondément.

\- Je te crois. Oui, avec une telle passion, tu ne peux que devenir Hokage.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, mais il les sécha rapidement pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant l'homme qui le croit. Jamais a part ses senseis et ses amis, on le croyait.

\- D'ailleurs, avec ce genre présentation. Tu mérites une récompense. Je t'offre deux bols de ramens.

À ce le sourire de l'élève de Rorona Zoro illumina la pièce.

\- Hai, plus de ramens.

À l'arrière du stand, Teuchi Ichiraku avait un regard sombre au visage. Il savait de quoi Naruto souffrait. La négligence de ses parents. Un froncement de sourcil fit surface sur son visage et il pensa.

 _\- Minato, Kushina que-est-ce vous fabriquez avec Naruto ? Plus je vois la tristesse de Naruto, plus je commence à vous détester. Comment vous pouvez faire souffrir ce garçon. J'espère que vous allez réparer votre erreur. Sinon vous pouvez oublier mon amitié._

Sur ce, il alla voir l'enfant pour prendre sa commande.

Une heure passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Iruka partit en premier. Naruto resta encore quelques minutes avant de remercier le chef du Stand et repartir vers chez lui.

Traversant le grand parc de Konohagakure. Il sentit quatre personnes. Trois avaient des airs hostiles et moqueurs et la dernière avait un air mélangé à la tristesse, la peur et la douleur. Comprenant ce qui se passa, il disparut dans un Shunshin laissant une trainé de Glace, sous le regard admiratif d'un jeune garçon brun de sept ans.

Fuyumi ne comprenait pas la réaction de ces trois garçons. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa mère. Elle voulait retrouver le garçon blond pour se lier d'amitié avec lui. Mais malheureusement, à son insu, elle ne le trouva, mais plutôt ces trois garçons qui l'insultaient de faible, honte du clan Uchiha et tout autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi la technique du feu qui permettait à tout Uchiha d'être considéré comme un véritable. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, à part sa mère, elle n'avait personne à qui demander de l'aide.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait devant ses trois voyous qui la poussaient de manière sévère de tous les côtés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, car ils étaient bien trop pour elle de gérer seule malgré sa petite formation dans l'art des ninjas à l'aide de sa mère qui était une ancienne kunoichi de Konoha.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le chef de la petite clic forma un poing avec sa main pour le frapper contre sa joue. Elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aide, mais sût que personne ne viendrais. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que rien ne l'effleure, elle cligna des yeux surprise et les ouvrit pour voir les garçons s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes en maudissant le garçon qui la tenait dans ses bras musclés. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Bon sang, elle n'a que douze ans. Elle détestait vraiment sa mère qui aimait lire des livres pervers.

Elle regarda avec une légère rougeur son sauveur et lorsqu'elle le vit sourire chaleureusement du sang commença à couler de son nez. Elle pensa de cette scène que sa mère lui avait montré lorsque... Attend, quoi ? Pourquoi, elle pensait, à cela. Arrg, maudits livres pervers.

Reprenant conscience normale, elle remarqua que c'était le garçon blond qu'elle voulait retrouver pour se lier d'amitié avec. Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui l'ait sauvé.

\- Um, merci, Naruto-san. Elle lui souris timidement.

\- Oh, appelle-moi Naruto, pas besoin d'être formel. D'ailleurs pourquoi ces idiots s'en prenaient à toi ?

\- Longe histoire, c'est parce que dans le clan, je suis considéré comme paria, car je n'ai toujours pas réussi le jutsu d'inauguration comme un véritable Uchiha.

\- Oh, tu parles de ce jutsu. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Eh bien, à part ma mère, j'ai personne qui pourrait m'aider et vue qu'elle est toujours occupé elle ne peux me surveiller.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Naruto avant qu'il dît.

\- Je peux t'aider à une condition.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand pour le regarder avec un grand choc. Il pouvait l'aider ? C'est quoi sa condition ? Et s'il voulait la violer ? Ou pire encore qu'elle devient son esclave sexuel ? Son visage devint rouge écarlate à cela. Faut qu'elle arrête de jeter des coup d'œil sur les livres de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête et demanda.

\- Je veux bien, mais je ne serai pas ton esclave !

Naruto inclina sa tête sur le côté et l'observa avec confusion.

\- Mon esclave ? Je voulais simplement que tu deviennes amie avec moi !

Elle se détourna dans l'embarras de lui. À quoi elle pensait, bon sang. Elle n'espérait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme le pervers qui écrivait les Ichia Ichia.

Comprenant les mots de Naruto, elle sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, soyons amis, Naruto !

À sa surprise, le blondinet pompa ses poings dans l'air et hurla.

\- Yatta, j'ai un autre ami.

Sous le regard curieux d'une jeune fille Uchiha, notre héros blond faisait une danse de la victoire. Tentant de l'arrêter la jeune Uchiha demanda.

\- Maintenant que j'ai rempli ta condition, peux-tu m'aider dans ma formation.

Sur ce, le fils de Kushina s'arréta dans son élan et arriva avec bonne humeur vers elle.

\- Moi, non, mais l'un de mes sensei, oui.

\- hein ?

\- Connais-tu une certaine Madoka Uchiha ?

\- Qui ?

 _ **Fin du Chapitre 3**_

 _Voila pour le Chapitre 3. Il est également relativement court mais tout cela n'est que le début, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long._

 _Ensuite, je viens d'introduire les débuts de Naruto dans l'académie et l'OC qui sera en couple avec notre blondinet préféré._

 _Fuyumi veux dire fruit hivernal ;)_

 _Ici Hanabi sera la grande soeur de Hinata car je veux qu'il soit comme-ça._

 _Les trois prochains Chapitres seront basés sur la formation de Naruto, ses années à l'académie, et une petite rencontre avec un certain gaki._

 _Une autre chose, cette histoire sera très, très longue. Je prévois les plus de 100 Chapitres._

 _Oui, également bientot je vais introduire le Senju OC de ma fic._

 _Pour plus d'infos posez de questions !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié normalement la semaine prochaine (... Ou peut-etre demain...)_

 _Bye. Kazushi Uzumaki._


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Héritier d'un temps oublié

 _Fuyant des villageois qui le poursuivent, Naruto se retrouve dans la forêt de la mort dépourvu de protection. Trouvant refuge dans une grotte, il trouve une cachette secrète, ou il trouve un fruit bizarre un livre qui parle des techniques Rokushiki et du Haki. Ayant faim, il mangea sans crainte le fruit. Alors hérité d'un pouvoir ancien et des techniques inconnues aux ninjas, il deviendra une légende grâce à cela._

_Hie Hie no Mi!Naruto Haki!Naruto Rokushiki!Naruto Fuinjutsu!Naruto Kenjutsu!Naruto Puissant!Naruto Bon!Maternel!Fem!Kyubi Négligents!Kushina/Minato Bon!Danzo NarutoxOC_

 _Naruto et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _A part ça._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Quelques précisions d'age pour vous aider :_

 _Lors du Chapitre 3:_

 _Naruto - 12 ans -_

 _Madoka - 41 ans -_

 _Itachi - 18 ans -_

 _Shisui - 19 ans -_

 _Danzo Shimura - 68 ans -_

 _Rorona Zoro - 43 ans -_

 _Mito - 12 ans -_

 _Menma - 12 ans -_

 _Minato - 34 ans -_

 _Kushina - 33 ans -_

 _Jiraya - 51 ans -_

 _Fuyumi - 12 ans –_

 _ **Chapitre 4: Autres utilisateurs de fruits de démons !**_

Fuyumi souriait avec joie dans l'harmonie fabuleuse qui régnait dans le village caché de la feuille. En ce moment, les rues étaient blindées de monde. La vie paressait si douce.

La jeune fille de 14 ans, chantonnait une douce mélodie et ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent hivernal. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées en voyant la voix mélodieuse de la petite Uchiha. Les fans boys avaient des cœurs dans les yeux en la voyant.

Pourtant, lorsque le vent monta légèrement sa jupe, on pouvait clairement apercevoir une culotte rose. Les garçons qui suivaient la jeune fille en demandant de sortir avec elle, eurent l'attitude la plus logique lorsqu'ils virent ce petit vêtement. Voler en arrière avec une masse de sang explosant de leur nez.

La jeune Uchiha, avait d'autres pensées pour remarquer la perversité de ses admirateurs. Cela faisait deux ans que Naruto lui avait proposé l'entraînement avec Madoka Uchiha, la petite fille de Madara Uchiha. D'une manière certaine, elle pouvait en toute quiétude dire que la formation, aussi dure qu'elle soit, avait payé. Elle était maintenant une véritable Uchiha au grand dam de plusieurs personnes qui ne pouvaient pas accepter le fait, que le paria Uchiha avait réussi cet exploit. Sa mère était fière de sa fille. Elle s'était également améliorée dans plusieurs arts ninjas. De ce fait, elle avait de bonnes qualités dans le Ninjutus, le Genjutsu et le Kenjutsu. Son Taijutsu en outre était dans un bon nieau. Là où elle était considérée comme prodige serait dans le domaine Médical.

A part sa formation, elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Naruto. Il était devenu son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, elle avait des pensées plus chaudes envers son ami, mais elle ne le dirait pas en cause de sa timidité naturelle.

Maintenant, en oubliant ses pensées, elle vit avec joie l'académie ninja. Elle courut ainsi en vitesse pour rencontrer son Naruto. À cette pensée, une petite rougeur fit surface sur son visage angélique. Pourtant, elle se reprit rapidement pour partir et rencontrer celui qui avait changé sa vie depuis deux ans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, était assis sur sa place habituelle au fond de la classe en attente de Fuyumi. La jeune Uchiha était l'une des seules personnes qui restait avec lui. Il y avait également Shino un garçon bizarre aux premiers abords, mais sinon, il était une personne très agréable et lorsqu'il parlait, c'était toujours quelque chose de pertinent. Il y avait aussi Sai Shimura, fils adoptif de Danzo-jiji. Voilà ses seuls amis de son âge.

Le jeune garçon avait grandement changé depuis ses deux dernières années. Naruto ne le dirait jamais, mais il s'était éloigné de sa famille. Malgré l'amour qu'il portait pour eux, il ne pouvait pas accepter leur négligence. Ses parents s'étaient même éloigné encore plus de lui lorsqu'il montrait aucun talent réel à l'académie. Il avait bien sûr caché ses capacités et il faisait simplement le minimum pour se trouver dans le milieu de la classe. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur étaient considérés comme des génies avec Sasuke Uchiha et Hanabi Hyuga. Ils étaient de loin les meilleurs élèves de l'académie. À ce un rire sarcastique fit surface dans son esprit.

 **-ha, si tu utilisais toutes tes capacités contre eux, ils n'arriveraient même pas à ta cheville.**

Roulant ses yeux Naruto répondit avec un grognement.

-Kurama. Tu sais très bien que je pourrais les battre avec un seul mouvement, mais moi, ce ne sont pas mes préoccupations de faire un étalage de pouvoir à l'académie. Leur arrogance ne fera pas changer le monde.

La renarde dans son esprit rit légèrement avant d'ajouter.

 **-Si tu le dis Naruto.**

À ce Naruto repris ses pensées. Bien que ses parents fussent éloignés de lui et que ses cadets dans la fratrie avaient gagné une forme de supériorité envers tout le monde. Il ne pensait même pas à son parrain qui continuait à le rabaisser. La seule surprise, était le fait que Tsunade Senju s'était à sa joie rapprochée de lui. Il l'appelait même Baa-chan à son irritation.

Du côté des villageois, ces crétins n'avaient pas réellement changé. Ils ne faisaient plus leur chasse habituelle, mais leur mentalité était restée la même.

Autrement, même les enseignants de l'académie avaient une haine inconsidérée envers lui. A part Iruka-sensei qui était devenu une personne très chère à lui, le reste pouvait aller en enfer pour leur incompétence.

Il sourit à la pensée de sa véritable famille. Kurama-chan, Aokiji-san et la bande de la Racine de Danzo-jiji étaient sa famille. C'est grâce à eux qu'il était devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un ninja accompli. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la personne avec qui, il passait le plus de temps depuis deux ans. Celle-ci courait joyeusement vers lui tout en hurlant son nom.

-Naruto-kun.

Il rit avec joie avant de dire.

-Bonjour, Fuyumi-chan.

Une chose était sûre, sa vie lui convenait parfaitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina Uzumaki regardait ses deux génies marcher avec arrogance vers l'académie ninja. Elle était assez fière d'eux. Pourtant en les voyants, elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Son fils ainé, Naruto. Elle fronça les sourcils à lui. Naruto était considéré comme un enfant moyen à l'académie. Simplement voyant ce développement lui donnait une culpabilité forte. Elle pensait que c'était à cause d'elle et Minato que Naruto était loin de Menma et Mito. Après tout, il n'avait jamais reçu de réelle formation avec eux. D'ailleurs, elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il n'était presque jamais avec eux. Comme, s'il n'était pas dans sa famille. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Cela la rendait triste et elle savait qu'elle avait laissé tomber son fils. Son bébé. Maintenant, elle hésitait de s'approcher de lui de peur d'être rejetée durement. Elle avait un jour voulut demander conseil à Tsunade et la seule chose qu'elle avait obtenue était un regard noir et un claquement de porte. Ce jour, elle avait compris que la Sannin avait également remarqué l'éloignement de Naruto et qu'elle n'était pas contente. Pas du tout.

De ce fait, elle avait fait quelques recherches et avait découvert que son fils ainé n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il y avait aussi Iruka-san, l'un des enseignants de Naruto, qui restait avec lui. D'ailleurs, c'était un jour quand, elle avait suivi son enfant qu'elle avait découvert qu'il aimait les ramens et que la famille Ichiraku était visiblement très friand de lui.

Donc en voyant, son garçon bien entouré, elle avait hésité à se rapprocher de lui. Son cœur voulait tant aller, l'embrasser, lui demander pardon et dire qu'elle serait avec lui, mais son corps ne voulait pas. Cela durait déjà plusieurs mois. Les soirs quand son fils dormait, elle partirait le voir dormir avec un sourire. Elle se demanderait à ces moments, pourquoi elle ne s'approchait pas de son fils. De quelle manière, elle avait échoué son fils. Comment elle pouvait être une mère aussi horrible. Ces pensées furent arrêtées quand sa fille l'interpela.

-Kaa-san ? Encore à penser à ce Baka sans talent ?

Voilà une autre chose qu'elle détestait. Cependant, elle reprit un faux sourire avant de dire.

-Non. J'ai pensé à quelque chose que je devais faire avec Miko-chan.

À ce, sa fille renifla avec un air arrogant avant de se détourner. Son autre fils la regardait de manière impassible avant de reprendre sa marche.

Voyant cette réaction de ses deux autres enfants, elle voulait partir et cogner Jiraya et Minato. Ces deux idiots ont rendu ses deux enfants arrogants. Une lueur de tristesse fit surface. Son Naruto, était tout comme elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait reçu, oui, elle savait ce que les villageois faisaient subir à son fils, pourtant, elle savait que si, elle le disait à Minato, il allait le nier sans façon. Il avait certainement trop confiance en eux. Son fils était tout comme elle dans la plupart des aspects. Soufflant dans la peine, elle pensait à la manière dont elle devait se rapprocher de son précieux. Elle devrait demander à la mère de cette Fuyumi. Oui, prenant un air déterminé, elle laissa ses deux enfants qui croyaient que le monde leur appartenait et partit voir la mère d'une amie de son fils. Elle laissa ainsi deux enfants confus de sa réaction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait oublié de leur dire au revoir. Et cela les irritait au plus haut point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumogakure no Sato ou encore le village caché par les nuages était le village caché dans le Pays de la foudre. Il était dirigé par un Kage connue sous le nom de Raikage. L'actuel Raikage était A, qui n'était autre que le fils du Sandaime Raikage. Les ninjas de ce village semblaient se spécialiser dans les techniques de Raiton. Ils semblaient aussi utiliser le Katana comme arme principale au lieu d'un kunai que la plupart des shinobis employaient.

Le village était localisé sur une haute montagne, caché comme son nom l'indiquait, dans les nuages.

En ce moment, à une centaine de mètres de Kumo, sur une montagne était assis en indienne, un homme très musclé qui avait les cheveux mi-courts blonds. Des cheveux qui étaient couverts par un simple foulard blanc. De longs lobes d'oreilles avec des boucles d'oreille en or. Un nez portant des rayures horizontales. Sur son dos, il avait quatre tambours reliés ensemble sur un anneau. Il portait un pantalon bouffant avec un motif noir sur les jambes, et autour de sa taille un voile bleu clair tenue par une ceinture plus foncée. Il portait également des bracelets en or sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait également un bandeau de Kumo placé sur son biceps gauche et dans ses mains se tenait un bâton en or, Nonosama bo. Cet homme qui restait constamment pied nu était Ener, le dieu de la foudre, un jonin classé comme S Rang dans le bingo book. Il était l'un des seuls pouvant rivaliser avec le Raikage A et le Jinchuriki du Hachibi B. Il était un homme foudre, car il avait mangé le Goro Goro no mi, un fruit donnant la maitrise de la foudre et la domination du tonnerre. Il avait 32 ans. Celui-ci, méditant déjà depuis plusieurs heures ouvrit ses yeux bleus grisés. Il regarda son environnement en baillant légèrement et dit avec paresse.

-Maa, maa le temps passe si vite. J'espère que la mission n'est pas ennuyeuse.

À ce l'homme considéré comme un tueur sans cœur se leva et disparut dans un scintillement de foudre. Ni vue, ni connue.

Un tueur brutal. Un shinobi incontestée pour son village. Un ennemis craint par les autres. Voilà ce qu'était Ener. Un ninja parfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirigakure no Sato ou encore le village caché par la Brume était localisé dans le pays de l'eau. Dirigé par un Kage connue sous le nom de Mizukage. C'était également à Kiri que sont originaires les sept épéistes de la brume. Ces épéistes étaient de terribles maîtres d'armes blanches. Ce village était composé de plusieurs bâtiments cylindriques, avec la résidence du Mizukage étant la plus large et la plus importante. Comme son nom, l'indiquait le village était entouré par un épais brouillard, avec plusieurs montagnes en arrière-plan et c'était un lieu difficile à trouver.

Depuis, la mort soudaine du Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura et la fin du règne de la brume sanglante, une certaine Mei Terumi avait pris la place de Kage et ainsi devenu Godaime Mizukage. Cela faisait douze que la jeune femme de 36 ans, maintenant, reconstruisait le village. Depuis, le village caché par les brumes avait repris de la couleur et était, de ce fait, revenu à un niveau convenable. Bien qu'il restât des traces causées par le Yondaime, le village rayonnait dans un nouvel éclat.

D'ailleurs actuellement sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement, une équipe dirigée par l'un des épéistes de la brume caché, Zabuza Momochi s'entraînait.

Surnommé comme le démon de la brume en raison de son passage sanglant pour devenir Genin, en massacrant tous les membres de sa classe pendant le règne de Yagura et sa cruauté envers ses ennemis. Zabuza magnait l'une des sept épées légendaires Kubikiribôchô, la trancheuse de têtes. C'était une épée géante ayant l'apparence d'un gigantesque couteau de boucher. Le trou qui a était créé dans l'épée permettait à l'utilisateur d'attraper la tête de l'ennemis et de le décapiter. Son manche était détachable, le rendant plus facile à transporter. Elle pourrait aussi se nourrir du sang de ses adversaires pour se régénérer en utilisant le fer présent dans celui-ci.

En plus d'être un maître dans le Kenjutsu, Zabuza était un maître du Ninjutsu avec sa variété de jutsus dans le Suiton et ainsi que dans le Taijutsu qu'il combinait avec son Kenjutsu ou il devenait très destructeur. Le deuxième plus puissant ninja des sept épéistes de la brume était également un spécialiste dans les techniques d'assassinat silencieux.

À ses côtés se tenait Haku Yuki, sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci était une jeune fille de 16 ans ayant une maitrise excellente dans son Kekkei Genkai, le Hyoton. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, la peau claire et de grands yeux marron. Elle avait un visage très fin et n'était pas très grande pour son âge. Sa tenue de shinobi était constituée d'un pull rayé à col roulé vert foncé et un pantalon-jupe de couleur similaire qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Par-dessus, elle portait un petit kimono bleu vert avec des bordures blanches et autour de sa taille un obi marron vert, de la même matière que son pull, avec une frange qu'elle laissait trainer. Elle portait aussi des sandales plates marron clair avec des sangles de la même couleur que son Kimono et que ses ongles de mains et de pieds d'une couleur bleu vert correspondante. Les longs cheveux de Haku étaient rassemblés dans un chignon blanc noué avec un fil bleu vert, tandis que deux longues mèches de cheveux entouraient son visage, attachés avec des manchons de coiffure en métal. Elle portait également un bandeau frontal noir avec le symbole de Kiri.

Ces deux observaient avec impassibilité le combat qui se déroulait en face d'eux. Le terrain d'entraînement était dans un état lamentable. Des armes étaient partout. Les arbres gisaient au sol. Le plus fou dans cela était que deux flous se battaient en ce moment avec chacun ayant un katana en main. L'un des garçons était entouré de fumée et on pouvait distinguer qu'il portait une veste grise par-dessus d'une chemise blanche et il avait des cheveux gris et des yeux bleu foncé. Cet enfant de 14 ans, était Byakuren, le porteur du Moku Moku no mi, le fruit du fumigène. Il se battait en ce moment contre un garçon aux cheveux blonds portant une veste bleue par-dessus d'un pull noir et un pantalon bleu. Cet enfant était Sabo, le porteur du Mizu Mizu no mi, le fruit de l'eau.

Les deux se battaient depuis quelques heures déjà sous le regard fier de leur sensei et leur coéquipière féminine. Ils souriaient malgré la fatigue qu'ils ressentaient.

Zabuza voyant le combat acharné n'avait qu'une pensée.

 _-Cette équipe écrira une nouvelle page dans l'histoire de Kiri._

Haku voyant son sensei et père adoptif ayant un regard réfléchis souri dans le contentement.

 _-Je suis contente que Tou-san à arrêter d'être un mercenaire. Il doit être tellement fier du village qui a repris de sa gloire._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunagakure no Sato ou encore le village caché par le sable était situé dans le pays du vent. Il possédait un Kage connue sous le nom de Kazekage. Les ninjas de ce village semblaient se spécialiser dans les techniques de Futon et le marionnettisme. Certains shinobis sont spécialisées dans le Fuinjutsu.

Ce village portait bien son nom puisqu'il se trouvait caché au beau milieu du désert aride balayé par les vents violents.

En ce moment, le village tremblait de rage et le Kazekage actuel se massait la tête. Habillé de la robe habituelle du Kage de Suna, Le Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa no Sabaku soufflait de dépit. Encore une fois ses deux fils jumeaux se battaient et leur force combinée faisait trembler le village. Il savait qu'il devait aller les arrêter sinon ils allaient détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Avant qu'il puisse partir, il vit arriver en courant ses deux enfants ainées.

Kankuro était un enfant grand à 15 ans. Il avait une allure assez particulière. Il portait un maquillage facial violet, et le costume habituel du marionnettiste de Suna, le Kuroko en noir. Il avait également un couvre-chef qui ne montrait pas ses cheveux.

À ses cotes se tenait Temari qui était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds. Âgée de 16 ans, elle portait un kimono bleu-foncé aux manches courtes et, son bandeau sur le cou. Elle était munie d'un foulard rouge retenant l'éventail qui lui servait certainement d'arme.

À cet instant, ils étaient pale et le regardaient avec peur. Rasa les regarda de manière calme sachant très bien ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

Sa fille dit alors en tremblotant frénétiquement.

-Père, venez rapidement. Gaara et Kaze sont en train de détruire le coter Est du village.

Un mal de tête furieux fit surface dans le crâne du Kazekage. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir essayé de transformer ses deux jumeaux en armes. L'un d'eux était le conteneur de Shukaku, le démon du sable à une queue et Kaze était le possesseur du Kaze Kaze no mi, le fruit du vent. Pour le fruit, il l'avait pris dans une cachette dans le désert. Ce fruit était dit, de posséder un pouvoir inestimable dans la maitrise du vent et étant un assoiffé de pouvoir, il l'avait donné à Kaze pour qu'il devient une arme comme son frère jumeau. Malheureusement, tout cela s'était retourné contre lui et les deux garçons étaient devenus fous. Chacun étant traité comme un monstre et isolé par les villageois étaient devenus des tueurs et psychopathes ambiants. Leurs combats étaient devenus légendaires dans le village. Heureusement, à son noble avis, qu'aucun autre village caché avait fait la découverte du carnage qui régnait dans son village. Sinon, ils auraient envahi depuis longtemps Suna.

Se reprenant de sa courte réflexion, il se leva et dit.

-Kankuro, Temari appeler Baki et Chiyo. Dites-leur que le Kazekage ordonne qu'ils placent une barrière autour de moi et mes fils. Le combat risque d'être pénible. Allez dépêcher-vous. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

À ce, ses deux enfants ainées partirent en vitesse. Rasa lui disparut également avant d'apparaitre devant une tempête de vent mêlé à du sable. Il comprit que le combat était brutal. Il remarqua aussi deux flous rouges se regarder avec des sourires dérangés. Il les regarda tristement. Sa femme le tuerait si elle voyait ce qu'il avait créé. Jetant sa robe loin, il prépara à arrêter cette bataille monstrueuse.

-Ça risque de faire mal. À ce, il entra dans un combat qui pourra durer des heures en raison de la force qu'exerçaient ses jumeaux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwagakure no Sato ou encore le village caché par les roches était le village caché du pays de la terre. Iwa possédait un Kage connue sous le nom de Tsuchikage. Les ninjas de ce village sont connus pour avoir une discipline de fer, obéissant sans hésiter aux ordres de leur Kage, jusqu'à la mort. De plus, ils semblaient se spécialiser dans les techniques de Doton. Le village était situé au beau milieu d'une chaîne montagneuse parsemée d'étroites chutes d'eau. Les chaînes de montagnes rocheuses qui entouraient le village et le pays fournissaient un bon camouflage. Les bâtiments, étant composés de roche et de pierre, étaient très solides. La résidence du Tsuchikage semblait être la structure la plus grande avec un cône sur le toit.

En ce moment, le Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ônoki ou par son surnom Ryôtenbin no Ônoki regarda avec fierté sa nouvelle équipe genin.

C'était un vieil homme très petit. Ses traits du visage comprennent une barbe et une moustache triangulaire avec des coins anguleux. Il avait un gros nez et les sourcils épais. Le haut de sa tête était complétement chauve, mais il avait quelques cheveux à l'arrière et sur les côtés de la tête. Tous ces traits lui donnaient l'air d'un clown, mais sa puissance était redoutée à travers les nations élémentaires. C'était surtout son aptitude dans l'élément de Jinton, l'art de manipuler la poussière et son expérience dans les combats qui lui offraient encore une place de choix au grade des plus grands shinobis encore vivant dans ce monde.

L'équipe qu'il regardait avec tant de fierté avait certainement un très grand potentiel. Il ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Elle était composée de, Akatsuchi qui était un grand garçon de 15 ans. L'enfant possédait une puissance et une vitesse rare et sa maitrise dans l'élément Doton était plus à démontrer.

Ensuite, en deuxième membre, il y avait sa petite-fille, Kurotsuchi qui venait d'avoir 15 ans. Celle-ci était une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux rouge-brun très claires. Elle portait le traditionnel équipement militaire d'Iwa comme Akatsuchi. C'est-à-dire un gilet de protection brun, un uniforme rouge et un bandeau de protection rouge avec l'insigne d'Iwa. Cette petite était un prodige très compétent. Elle maîtrisait le Doton, le Suiton et le Katon. Elle pouvait aussi combiner le Katon et le Doton pour former un Kekkei Genkai, Le Yoton, l'art de dissoudre.

Pour couronner le tout, le prodige des prodiges de son académie. L'enfant à qui Ônoki voyait un très grand avenir. Habillé comme ses deux coéquipiers et possédant un air grave et sérieux tout à fait remarquable. Kuro Gensui était un jeune garçon de 14 ans ayant des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Ce garçon dépassait ses confrères de son âge dans le Taijutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Genjutsu et le Kenjutsu. Sa vitesse et sa force étaient remarquables mais le plus impressionnant était qu'il avait en sa possession le pouvoir du Magu Magu no mi, un fruit qui lui permettait de devenir littéralement un homme lave. Sa maitrise dans ce pouvoir dépassait de loin celle de Kurotsuchi.

Pour Ônoki, cette équipe était certainement l'avenir d'Iwa. D'ailleurs avec comme Sensei, son fils Kitsuchi. Un Jonin très grand et musclé. À l'âge de 44 ans, il pouvait se considérer comme l'un des vétérans et aussi le seul survivant face au Kiroi Senko et Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, Minato Namikaze pendant la troisième guerre shinobi.

Avec cette équipe, le Sandaime Tsuchikage savait que, lors des épreuves chunin qui se dérouleraient dans deux et demi à Konoha, son équipe sera intouchable. Bien sûr, ils auront normalement depuis longtemps dépassé ce rang, mais vue que le Yondaime Hokage avait décidé d'organiser une épreuve ou pour la première fois de l'histoire l'ensemble des cinq grands villages cachés seront présents, il ne se permettrait pas l'humiliation. Après tout Iwa avait une réputation à garder.

Le vieil homme dit avec le plus grand des sourires.

-Disposez. Demain, vous aurez votre première mission de Rang B.

À ce l'équipe prodige d'Iwa disparut dans un Shunshin laissant un Ônoki fous de joie.

Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il sentit une douleur insupportable au dos. Ainsi, il tomba au sol en pleurant comiquement. Il hurla.

-MONNNNNN DOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure no Sato ou encore le village caché du son était un village situé dans le pays du son et fut créé par Orochimaru. Ce village fut fondé dans le but de rassembler des ninjas pour les expériences et les recherches de nouveaux jutsus. En réalité, Oto n'était pas vraiment un village, mais un groupe de cachettes et de bases dispersées dans le pays du son. Ainsi que dans d'autres pays. Les ninjas qui vivaient dans ce village sont des gens de partout, qu'Orochimaru alla chercher aux quatre coins du monde, et dont la plupart sont des prisonniers.

En ce moment, sur un trône était assis un humanoïde ayant une partie noire et une partie blanche. C'était Zetsu, le chef actuel de la nouvelle Akatsuki. Après la mort stupide d'Obito, Zetsu avait pris les commandes. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas plu à la plupart des membres qui sans ménagement avaient tenté de quitter l'organisation. Malheureusement personne n'a pu s'en sortir vivant, car Zetsu avait utilisé le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, le Yami Yami no mi. Il avait ainsi absorbé le pouvoir de plusieurs membres, notamment le Rinnegan de Nagato Uzumaki et le Kekkei Genkai d'une femelle nommé Konan, le pouvoir de manipuler le papier. L'un d'eux était resté. Kakuzu.

Jouant avec Samehada, l'homme possédant le plus puissant fruit du démon et le possesseur de plusieurs kekkei Genkai souriait follement à un Orochimaru transpirant follement. Zetsu dit avec un sourire effrayant.

-Alors Orochimaru, as-tu trouvé le fruit que je t'avais demandé ?

Le Sannin en question hocha la tête avec rage. Il appela ainsi l'un de ses serviteurs.

-Kimimaro ramène le fruit.

Ainsi, un garçon qui devait avoir 16 ans, arriva vers Zetsu avec un fruit du démon dans ses mains. Kimimaro avait les cheveux blancs, avec une raie en zigzag au milieu, et les yeux verts. Comme chaque membre du clan Kaguya, il avait sous les yeux un épais trait rouge et sur le front au-dessus des sourcils deux points rouges. Il était vêtu d'une blouse à fermeture éclair blanche descendant jusqu'aux genoux portant le symbole du Quintet du son, d'un pantalon marron et d'un obi violet, caractéristiques des membres d'Oto, remontant en nœud dans son dos. Le sceau maudit de la terre d'Orochimaru était situé sur son torse, au niveau d'un manubrium. Le sceau ressemblait à trois traits légèrement courbés, faisant allusion à trois marques de déchirures noires.

Lorsque Zetsu vit la forme du fruit du démon. Il sourit de manière folle. Oui, c'était certainement le Gura Gura no Mi. Sa forme en poire et sa couleur bleue montrait que c'était bel et bien le fruit du tremblement. Zetsu savait très bien que tous les fruits Paramecia et Zoan avaient disparu. C'était après tout lui qui les avait en sa possession. Oui caché dans les profondeurs d'Ame, le village qu'il dominait depuis la mort de Nagato était caché un grand nombre de fruits de démons. Bientôt plusieurs de ses soldats qu'il avait créés avec les Zetsu blancs lui donneront une armée de monstres dotés de fruits de démons. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas absorber plus de trois fruits de démons sinon son corps ne le supporterait pas. Donc, il avait attendu pendant des siècles qu'il trouve ce Gura Gura no mi pour l'absorber. Oui avec ce pouvoir, il sera intouchable.

Quand Kimimaro l'avait donné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en emparer brutalement et par le coup lancer violement au sol le jeune Kaguya qui paralysée de peur ne bougeait pas un pouce.

Orochimaru d'un autre côté voulait simplement que ce monstre disparaisse. Son Ki, l'étouffait totalement.

Lorsque le chef de la nouvelle Akatsuki vit la terreur des personnes qui l'entouraient, il ne pouvait que sourire. Même l'utilisateur du Mokuton caché non loin, avait une sueur froide qui l'entourait.

Il communiqua quelques mots.

-Orochimaru, je suis content qu'on a pu faire affaire. Maintenant, je n'en aurais pas besoin de te tuer. Allez à une autrefois. Zehahahaha.

Le rire fit frissonner d'effroi l'ex Sannin et ninja de Konoha.

Zetsu disparut dans le néant après avoir lancé un dernier regard narquois vers l'utilisateur du Mokuton qui comme l'invocateur de Serpent frissonna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moriko Senju, ne pouvait pas croire ses yeux. Orochimaru un ninja de Rang S paralyser de peur par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Moriko a eu la peur de sa vie. Il ne pouvait y croire, lui l'un des derniers membres vivants du clan Senju terrassé par ce Zetsu. Cet homme était certainement aussi fort que Minato sinon plus fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand, il voyait cet homme, son corps lui disait de fuir et se cacher le plus loin possible de ce monstre de puissance.

Lors de son regard lancé en sa direction, il avait cru qu'il allait mourir pour de bon. Ses yeux violets avec les anneaux à l'intérieur l'avaient observé avec une froideur hallucinante.

Secouant la tête, le brun de 44 ans sortit rapidement de la base d'un Orochimaru toujours terrassé par la crainte.

Il courait en vitesse vers le village caché de la feuille. Il devait absolument prévenir de ce danger à Danzo-sama. Ce Zetsu devait certainement entrer dans le bingo book en tant que Shinobi de Rang SS.

Moriko n'a jamais remarqué un humanoïde vert le suivre discrètement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu venait d'arriver dans son bureau à Ame. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit deux de ses membres de la nouvelle Akatsuki.

Portgas D Ace et Monkey D Himiko l'accueillirent avec respect. Il sourit à ce. Ces deux, ils les avaient ramenés à la vie. Après tout, ils étaient le roi et la reine des pirates de l'ancienne époque. Soit les deux personnes les plus fortes de leur temps. Ils étaient, après tout, deux utilisateurs de fruits logia. Ace était le possesseur du Mera Mera no mi, le pyro-fruit et Himiko était celle qui possédait le Pika Pika no mi, le fruit luminescent.

À l'aide de son Rinnegan, il pouvait les manipuler à sa guise.

Lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau tout en cachant son fruit dans sa veste. Il se transforma rapidement en Nagato avant de dire.

-Entrez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, enfin. Je viens de terminer le Chapitre 4. J'espère que l'introduction des autres utilisateurs qui ont un fruit du démon vous a plu. Bien sûr à part Ace, Himiko et Naruto personne ne possède le Haki des Rois.

Zetsu sera ici, le grand méchant.

Voici les fruits du démon qu'il possède(ra):

-Yami Yami no mi.

-Mane Mane no mi

-Gura Gura no mi

Les Pouvoirs Shinobi qu'il a volés.

-Rinnegan de Nagato

-Mokuton de Hashirama

-La manipulation du papier de Konan

-Le **Shikotsumyaku** d'un membre du clan Kaguya

-Le Ranton d'un ninja inconnu

-Le Hyoton d'un membre du clan Yuki

Pour Ace et Himiko ( Luffy en femme si vous n'avez pas compris )

Les membres actuels de la nouvelle Akatsuki :

-Zetsu

-Kakuzu

-Orochimaru ( par peur )

-Ace

-Himiko

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

\- ?

Si vous avez des questions posez les moi et je vais vous répondre.

Allez à plus.

Kazushi Uzumaki.


End file.
